The Marriage Agreement
by SoapStar21
Summary: Sami Brady needed a break and it came in the form of marriage. When she meets her future husband, EJ Dimera, a man for whom the only thing to recommend him was how devastatingly handsome he was and that he had enough money to pay off her debts, she wondered if it wouldn't have been better to let the loan sharks have both knee caps instead.
1. Prologue

**LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT OF**

Stefano Dimera

I, Stefano Dimera, an adult residing at West Point, Salem, MA, being of sound mind, declare this to be my Last Will and Testament. I revoke all wills and codicils previously made by me.

ARTICLE I

I appoint Alfred Kondylis as my Personal Representative to administer this Will, and ask that he be permitted to serve without Court supervision and without posting bond. If Barry Feinstein is unwilling or unable to serve, then I appoint Charles Reid to serve as my Personal Representative, and ask that he be permitted to serve without Court supervision and without posting bond.

ARTICLE II

I direct my Personal Representative to pay out of my residuary estate all of the expenses of my last illness, administration expenses, all legally enforceable creditor claims, all Federal estate taxes, state inheritance taxes, and all other governmental charges imposed by reason of my death without seeking reimbursement from or charging any person for any part of the taxes and charges paid, and if necessary, reasonable funeral expenses, including the cost of any suitable marker for my grave, without the necessity of an order of court approving said expenses.

ARTICLE III

I devise, bequeath, and give my art collection to Salem Historical Society for their preservation and display.

I devise, bequeath, and give my books to the Salem Library for their preservation and display, including all first editions, with the stipulation they not be resold.

ARTICLE IV

I devise, bequeath, and give all the rest and remainder of my residuary estate to my son Elvis John Dimera, with the provision that he continues to be a respectable member of society, and is married for the duration of a year to a respectable woman and shall live as man and wife in the Dimera Mansion. If these provisions are not met, my shares in the Dimera Enterprises, the Dimera and all other portions of the estate shall be sold, and all subsidiaries dismantled and sold to the highest bidder and monies donated the charities named below in equal portion.


	2. The Will

Elvis John Dimera cursed a blue streak and threw the finger of scotch he was drinking against the wall. It wasn't like it was doing a single thing to help his current situation.

"I trust over a decade of friendship that you weren't actually aiming for my head," Philip Kiriakis remarked dryly as he stepped through the door and into the sitting room.

"Bollocks! I was aiming at my father." He intimated the obnoxious photo of Stefano Dimera.

Only a man as egotistical as Stefano would think a painting of his face was legitimate décor.

"Nobody else could put you in a mood quite like Stefano could."

"Yes, well the old man is still buggering me from beyond the grave."

"An image I could have done without."

Casting his friend an unamused glance, EJ passed the document he held in his hands and knew that Philip would understand. They had both spent far too much time in boarding school in London commiserating about their fathers' controlling and absolutely ruthless ways, and while according to their last names they should be enemies, it had forged a friendship thicker than blood in this case. After many years of trying and failing to live up to an impossible goal to gain scraps of affection, they had given up.

When EJ had left that final time, he had told his father he wanted no part of his legacy and yet the old man still left it all to him, with conditions. Reading the will that Stefano had left, he wanted to snub his nose at his father's final bid to control his life, but Dimera Enterprises employed some seven thousand people across the world and was the sole backer to a number of charities. Snubbing his nose at Stefano meant leaving all those people out in the cold. Philip knew all this as Titan was on par with Dimera Enterprises and one day he would be expected just as EJ had been expected to take over.

So it didn't surprise him in the least when his comrade shrugged his shoulders and said, "Get married."

"To whom should I shackle myself Philip?"

"Your girlfriend is available," His friend smirked, knowing how unpalatable such a thought was.

Nicole Walker, the model, was no more his girlfriend than Chloe Lane, the opera singer, had been Philip's girlfriend.

Before he married Melanie, Philip had been just like him, playing the field with beautiful and high profile women far too caught up in their careers to care that they were one stop on a train to many destinations. Melanie had been different, a nursing student at the time, she and Philip had met when Philip had been brought into the hospital after he was shot. A new player in town by the name of Clyde Weston had wanted to deal a blow to the Kiriakis organization by taking out Victor's heir. EJ had flown back immediately and between his and Victor's wrath Salem had almost been turned on its ear. It was the first time he and the elder Kiriakis had come to an understanding and it was the first time EJ had ever seen Philip in love.

They had married a mere six months after and were more than happy. It was something that had initially boggled his mind, until he saw them together and then he understood. They fit in a way that EJ had never seen before, seamlessly, enduringly and it had been a pleasure to stand beside Philip at their wedding. In the deep dark recesses of his soul, a place he never paid attention to, he still wanted that. If only his father hadn't been such a bastard, he might have known that kind of love, but Stefano Dimera knew only power and control and when he had tried to force similar philosophies on him EJ had rebelled, building his own empire outside of his father's influence. He had started his business as EJ Wells and built his own reputation, first as a race car driver and then as a business man, but now with his father's death Dimera Enterprises and all that entailed had been thrown at his feet.

"So…"

"You could contest it?"

"Harker drew it up. It's iron-clad."

"Then you must be married."

"And where the hell would I find a wife? Should I go get myself shot so I can find love like you did?"

"You should be so lucky," his friend teased a soft smile on his face as he obviously thought of his wife.

"I should," he mumbled hoping Philip hadn't heard him.

"Actually, I may know someone."

"What?"

"I think I know a woman who would make the perfect wife for you."

* * *

Sami couldn't believe she couldn't find even the five bucks to pay for her coffee. The barista was looking at her like she wanted the coffee free and the other people in line were getting impatient. Finally, she found it, throwing the twenty bucks on the counter and telling the woman to keep the change. She probably shouldn't have done that, knew she would feel the burn of that lost fifteen bucks later, but it was a matter of pride.

Things hadn't always been that difficult, even as she had grown up with a family of modest means. Her father had been old school, and far from rich on a cop's salary, and while her mother made a more than a decent income as a psychiatrist, they had lived on his salary alone, so she was used to doing without. This though… this was not living, it was existing, and worse, it wasn't even a world of her own creation. Or maybe it was. Sami Brady had made some questionable choices on her own.

Taking a deep sigh, she entered her apartment building, the cesspool that it was, taking sips of her only indulgence for the month. She nodded to Ralph, the drunk from 115, sitting on the corner of the stairs. Sami cringed as the squeak of rotted wood sounded in the silence. There was nothing 'up to code' about the building, mold, water spots, peeling paint, and trash littered about were just a few of the things she encountered as she returned to her apartment; for the residents here cared even less about their surroundings than they did about themselves and that was certainly saying something.

On the bad days, she wondered if her parents ever thought of her. Not that she had consumed their thoughts before she became the outcast of the family. She wondered if between bragging about Carrie's job with 'Doctors Without Borders' or Eric's work as a photojournalist, they ever thought about the daughter who got pregnant at sixteen.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed all the thoughts about her family from her mind. Finally, after five flights she was at her door, and Sami stiffened immediately as the lock was broken and the door was ajar. Her father hadn't been good for much, but he had taught his daughter about security and she always locked her door. A feeling of dread washed over her as she fingered the handgun in her purse ready to shot should she need to, but **he** was already gone or rather those who worked for him. Everything was thrashed. Every surface in the apartment scratched, broken or defamed; and on the wall painted in a bright red color were the words, **_Two Weeks._**


	3. A Friendly Suggestion

Philip looked at his wife's tense back as she ascended the stairs. Melanie was upset with him because he had insisted on accompanying her to Sami's apartment and he was simply sorry he hadn't done it sooner. He ought to have Ceres tanned for not telling him where his wife visited her best friend, but knowing the man he would take the beating and still not utter a word to betray Melanie. It was why he was her personal guard, he was loyal to her and only to her and usually Philip liked it that way, but today he wished the man was a bit more forthcoming because he would have known that Sami Brady was living in a dump and gotten her out. Not just for Melanie either, but because she was his brother's widow and if he had an inkling she had been living like this he would have gotten her the hell out of there.

He didn't speak as they climbed up five floors. Ignoring the stench that permeated the staircase, the mold that was probably dead, and the man currently lying in his own vomit, simply followed his wife, for now it wasn't a suggestion, a crazy idea formed in the back of his mind. Now, he was more determined than ever to get Sami to marry EJ.

Stefano's will did not surprise Philip in the least. The man had always been a controlling basstard, much like his own father, but while Victor Kiriakis had mellowed out as he got older and finally seemed to find happiness with Maggie Horton, Stefano had gotten worse. In the last few years before his death, he had pushed EJ, trying to mold him into the Dimera Prince more than ever. It was a mistake, for instead of conforming to his father's way, EJ broke away completely, and hadn't spoken to his father in years. Philip knew it left a dark hole inside of his friend and he needed fire, a light to dispel it, and Sami Brady had that in droves, now he just needed to convince his wife.

"What the hell?" He snapped back to the present as Mel spoke and immediately Philip saw what she did. The lock on the door was broken. Stepping in front of his wife, he pulled his Beretta from his back where he had tucked it.

"You brought a gun, what the… Philip?"

Philip brought a finger to his lips and she immediately quieted as he entered. The army had taught him many things and he put them to good use now. Pushing the door, he caught of Sami kneeling among the wreckage, silent, unmoving as she held a single picture in her hands. It was a crude method, but he recognized when a place had been tossed and he was sure that two weeks written so clearly on the wall was a deadline. Melanie rushed forward as Philip slipped his gun back into the waistband of his pants. He wanted to give the women a few moments, but as he turned he caught sight of the picture Sami held. It was an ultrasound.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was one big blur for Sami. She remembered returning to her apartment to see the ominous deadline, but after she had found the ultrasound picture ripped in half, she had lost it. It was the only thing she had of her baby, of Will. The only proof he existed besides the scars on her heart. Now Melanie and Philip were talking about marriage as if she would ever tie that noose around her neck again.

Marrying Lucas Roberts had been a mistake, but it wasn't her first. Her first had been acting out to gain attention from her parents for as she learned much later they would never give it. As the third child she was deemed irrelevant and unnecessary. Dr. Marlena Evans had only wanted two children and when she married Roman Brady he already had a daughter, Carrie, a perfect golden haired, well mannered child. The twins were a surprise and more so a boy and a girl, as Sami and Eric had been, for her mother didn't need another girl, particularly one who wasn't always so well mannered and perfect.

By the time Sami was in her teens, she was running with the wrong crown and Alan Harris was a predator. He took advantage of her naivety and when he got her alone, he tried to rape her. It was by sheer luck that Lucas was passing by. He heard her screams and clocked Alan a new one. Sami had been so grateful and it was that gratitude that kept her in Lucas' orbit long after she should have left it. For Lucas was facing his own demons; demons that he had been trying to drown in a bottle. In the space of two weeks he found out his mother had been a prostitute, he had siblings he never knew about, that he was the product of an affair and the stories his mother had told him about his father were all lies.

It was a horrible situation, two teenagers with no one to depend on depending on each other and it ended in tragedy; a dead baby and then a dead husband.

"No," She cut into Philip and Melanie's back and forth.

Mel God bless her soul was one of the good ones, a great friend and support. Her past was as checkered if not more so than Sami's so she was a kindred spirit, and without her Samid didn't think she would have survived the past year.

"Sami..." Philip began, but Mel cut him off. "Philip, she said no."

"Look, just hear me out. EJ is a good friend to me. I've known him since I was in boarding school and he can be stubborn and pig headed and arrogant…"

"You're really selling it to me," She interrupted, eyebrow raised.

"But he can be compassionate and loving and he's loyal. When I got shot he flew half way across the world and made sure my attempted murderer was caught."

"Philip…"

"It's for a year. You'll have the protection of the Dimera name and unlimited resources. I know one of your dreams is to start your own P.I. firm. EJ can help you with that."

"For the grand total of marrying a man I don't know," She answered even thought it was a tempting offer.

"Think of it as a business arrangement. He's your roommate, occasionally you got to retreats or office parties. No big deal."

Sami looked him in the eyes, unsure why Philip thought she was the woman for this, why he was trying to convince her to marry his best friend. Truthfully, if it hadn't been Philip he would have been shut down immediately. He was a good guy and anyone whom he was friends with couldn't be that bad. The idea of improving her life wasn't so bad either. She could quit her dead end job at Parkman's P.I. Firm, have a new safe place to live and pay…

"I'll do it!" She answered abruptly.

"What? Sami?" Melanie asked, surprised at her sudden about face.

"Mel, do you trust him? Do you trust EJ Dimera?"

She sighed as she answered, "Yes, with Philip's life."

From anyone else it would be a strange thing to say, but for Melanie, Philip's life was more important to her than her own and that meant EJ Dimera was trustworthy.

"Then I trust you," Sami smiled, "Call him, tell him I'll do it, but I have my own terms."

"What terms?"

Sami stood, dusting off her clothes, "I think that's something I should talk to EJ about, he is after all going to be my husband."


	4. The Bargain

_The perfect wife... Was there even such a thing?_

EJ had a flash of his childhood nanny using that word, 'perfect' as she described his own mother. Susan Dimera, formerly Banks was such a free spirt, or that was the tale his Nanny told. Loving and light, such a complete contrast to Stefano Dimera that even her outside seemed to shine with it. She had whispered stories of his mother dancing in the rain, laughing so hard she fell and the glorious hugs and kisses he got as a boy. Sometimes he thought it would have been better if she never told him, for his heart ached for something he had never known and would never know. He often wondered if she had lived if his upbringing would have been different. Would she have shielded him from his father's coldness, his disapproval? Would she have pulled him in her arms to ward off Stefano's harsh words or would his father have been a different man in the face of her love. It was a fool's wish, for it just wasn't meant to be.

Sliding his fingers across the ivory keys of the grand piano he played his favorite aria. He had always loved playing the piano and it was a pastime his father found favorable and when EJ had started taking lessons he had still been naïve enough to want to please his father. It wasn't until he realized that Stefano merely wanted him to play so he could trot him forth like some prized accomplished horse that he stopped playing. His talent which had been such a joy turned into something to hate. It was the way of Stefano Dimera, to wrest every bit of normalcy from him and replace it with pain of duty.

Mr. Dimera, sir," He turned as Harold, longtime butler at the Dimera mansion spoke, "You have a visitor."

EJ's eyes widened as he watched the most beautiful woman he had ever seen stepped into the drawing room and wondered if there was perfection in the world.

Seemingly squaring her shoulders, she stepped forward, "My name is Samantha Brady, Mr. Dimera and I hear you need a wife."

* * *

Philip felt a decided chill in the air as he entered the sitting room at the Kiriakis mansion. Melanie's back was turned to him. Despite the decision that Sami had made or because of it Melanie was still tense, so he started the conversation.

"I sent Natasha to clear out Sami's place and clean it up. She'll deal with the landlord as well." He waited for a response or even an acknowledgement but none came. "So you're not going to say anything?"

"What is there to say?" She still hadn't turned to him. "You got what you wanted."

"Melanie, look at me!" He could feel himself getting angry. He honestly didn't know why she was this upset. "Do you really have that big a problem with EJ?"

"That's not what this is about ! I love EJ, you know that!"

"Then enlighten me!"

"I'm looking out for my friend, Philip."

"So am I and I'm looking out for my brother's wife the only way she will let me."

She scoffed and turned away.

"What now?"

"You have no idea..." She muttered, then breathed a sigh, "Sami has been through a lot and I don't want her hurt."

"You think EJ will hurt her?"

"Sometimes, it's the people we least expect that hurt us the most." With those parting words she left the room, leaving him more confused than ever.

* * *

Sami entered the drawing room behind the short graying man actually dressed in livery. The majestic sound of the piano filling the silence of the house intrigued her, as did the man sitting behind it. He stood as soon as she entered his presence imposing and his dress formal despite being at home. She was glad she had spent the time to get dressed with some help from Melanie, even if her bustline was a little bigger and thus her friend's modest dress was transformed into something provocative. Mel had expressed her concern over what she was doing, knowing her history with Lucas and her baby, but some sacrifices had to be made, simply because she couldn't keep going as she was. Melanie offered once again to help, but Sami wasn't fond of taking charity either and she didn't want to taint one of the few friendships she had with that part of her life and so she was standing in the impressive Dimera mansion, looking at a stranger, gorgeous though he was, and selling a year of her life for a price.

"My name is Samantha Brady, Mr. Dimera and I hear you need a wife."

He spent time looking her over, intense, chocolate eyes moving over her so that if it wasn't a point of pride for her to show no fear she would have stepped back. As it was she had to clench her fingers to grab hold of the fear and excitement running rampant through her body.

He stepped closer, hands coming out to grasp hers, lifting to place a quick kiss on the back. She fought down a blush and met his eyes, feeling much like the fly being enticed by the spider.

"Shall I take your coat?" He motioned to the thick black coat covering her.

"Yes," she answered and bit her lip in consternation at the breathy quality of her voice. She really needed to get a grip.

His eyes moved over her once again, lit with something she could not identify.

"Something to drink Ms. Brady."

"No thank you, Mr. Dimera."

He chuckled as he motioned to the seat and sat facing her.

"You must call me, EJ."

"Very well, EJ. You must call me Sami then."

"I much prefer Samantha." He smirked and she shook her head at his cheek as he continued, "Philip called me, said you were perfect for this."

"I'd hardly call myself perfect, but I'm willing to… marry you, on short notice. In the interest of full disclosure, I will run a background check on you as I assume you will on me." His eyebrow raised in her direction, and Sami squared her shoulders, "So let's discuss terms."

"Terms?"

"Yes, I think it best if we look at this as a business transaction. I know what you're getting out of this agreement, but you don't know what I'm getting out of this."

"What do you think I'm getting out of this?"

"A fortune and a live-in wife." She fought the urge to roll her eyes.

His voice lowered as he responded flirtatiously, "Are you going to take your wifely duties seriously?"

This time she did roll her eyes, "Like I was saying. I want fifty thousand dollars up front."

He paused for a moment, frowning before he asked, "What ever for?"

"That is none of your business. "

Another pause, and then he replied, "Is that all?"

"No," she continued, taking a deep breaths Sami blurted out, "No sex."

"I beg your pardon." His surprise was evident and if she wasn't so embarrassed she might be proud that she shocked him.

"You can have sex if you want to, with a mistress, as long as I never see or hear her, I mean. I won't hold that against you this after all a business arrangement."

"And what about you?" He seemed to regain his footing and his damnable smirk was back as he watched her.

"What about me?"

"Will you be having sex?"

"There's no one in my life at the moment, but if I do meet…"

"Absolutely not!"

"What?"

"You're beautiful Samantha, beautiful and I see no point in denying ourselves the pleasure of each other, so neither of us will be having sex outside of this marriage."

"You're crazy!" She flew up, "I don't know you and we're not actually getting married."

"Yes, we are sweetheart and for three hundred and sixty-five days you are my wife." He stood as well, facing her head on.

"And if I don't want you?" If she had thought that one through she would have realized what a challenge it would seem to a man like EJ.

"Then," he stepped forward hand resting first on her waist and then sliding up her stomach to rest on the warm curve beneath her breast. " I guess we both will be denied the pleasure of each other's bodies for an entire year. Deal?"

She gulped, wanting to step back from his heated gaze, his heated touch. This was crazy. She didn't even know him and yet...

"Do we have a deal, Samantha?"

"Deal," she whispered and her fiance's mouth descended on hers.


	5. The Talk

_EJ leaned in and unconsciously her eyes fluttered shut as she anticipated the touch, but he held back, breath flowing in warm pants against her mouth, until the anticipation grew to any unbearable point._

 _His mouth descended on hers, brushing lightly, warm, soft and male, it had been too long. Then finally, finally he kissed her, pressing hard enough to part her own on a gasp as she fully surrendered to what was happening between them._

 _His hand resting on her hip, slipped from there to the back of her head, tilting it, opening her for his taking. That was what it felt like, like he was taking her, especially when the slippery warmth of his tongue caressed hers. She felt untutored next to his skill, letting him take control as her stomach swooped and her knees threatened to buckle as the taste of him invaded her senses._

 _It was madness._

 _It was insanity, but there was little that was sane about the situation._

 _Sami's breath caught as the hand, held under her breast finally seemed to tired of its stagnancy and in a move so practiced she was hard-pressed to see it coming, he swooped up cupping the round form of her breast and thumbing her hardening nipple. The pleasurable shock made her jump back, tearing her mouth away from his. EJ stepped forward and she retreated, the sweet friction between her legs, causing her to frantically wave him off, sure that should he touch her again, all was lost._

"Earth to Sami," Mel waved a hand in front of her face, as they sat at Java Café. "You've been zoned out since we got here. So spill."

"I…" She faltered because EJ Dimera didn't just kiss, he K.I.S.S.E.D.

"Ooooh, it's good. Spill."

"EJ kissed me."

"You know, you're a grown woman now. You can kiss a hot guy." Her friend teased.

"Oh, so you're suddenly okay with this now? Because last night…" Sami looked her in the eyes as she waited for a response.

Melanie sighed, dropping her croissant back into the plate."Look Sami I was worried, I still am. After everything with that bastard Lucas…"

"That's your husband's brother, you know."

"That's why Philip doesn't know that if Lucas wasn't dead, I'd kill him."

"Mel!"

"I'm serious. I just don't want you to get hurt at the end of this, but if you can handle it, I trust you."

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm not going to get hurt by EJ, I know what this is."

"Okay. I'll try to stop worrying. So… how was it?"

Sami blushed.

"You're blushing."

"I am not," she denied, but could feel the heat in her cheeks getting worse.

"Are too. Must have been one hell of a kiss."

"I mean, I don't really have much experience so I don't really know if it was that good or…"

"Sami," Melanie narrowed her eyes at her, "What do you… I mean you were married to that asshole… "

"Mel!"

"Sorry," she apologized, but didn't look the least bit contrite, "to _Lucas_ for almost ten years."

"Yeah, but," her voice lowered to whisper. She didn't even know why really, must have been habit. She had been keeping Lucas' secrets for so long, it was almost like second nature. "It wasn't really like that. You know how things were."

"But I mean, didn't he ever try?"

"Well, there was that one time, you know, when we conceived… Will," She forced his name past the lump that automatically rose in her throat, "and it wasn't very good so I didn't want to, after that. After we got married and I lost the baby, he was always too drunk to do anything. I, um, I've only done it the one time."

"What?" Melanie practically screamed, eyes bulging out of her head. "How in the f…"

"Mel!" Sami interrupted, quieting the red head sitting across from her.

"Sorry, but, shit! That sucks. How did I never know this?" Seeming to shake off her ramblings she spoke, "Okay, we can work with this. You're going to spend the next few months, having amazing sex with EJ."

"Weren't you the one that just said…"

"Forget what I said. That was before I knew you'd never had great sex. We'll plan for the wedding night and you'll…"

"I am not having sex with EJ Dimera. Are you crazy?" She spoke quickly, ignoring the part of her that sorely wanted to. The night before when he held her in his arms, she had felt the strength of his firm body, the heat of it, warming her from the inside out. As his arms had banded around her, she had felt soft, feminine and damn it, possessed in a way she never had been.

"No, just realizing that my best friend needs help. Sami the guy is gorgeous and judging from your blush when you talked about that kiss, he gets your motor running."

"Seriously?"

"What? I'm married not dead. If those dimples hadn't blown me away, I might have been in the running."

"Obviously." Sami shot back sarcastically.

"We have so got to go lingerie shopping."

"I am not…" but her best friend was no longer listening.

"Sami, you need to do this for you. You've spent ten years fixing Lucas' mess, cleaning up after him and making sure his reputation was intact. Trust me, you deserve to live a little and I suggest you do that by getting under EJ."

Sami's mouth dropped open, but before she could respond to her best friend she saw a figure, pop into her line of sight and then disappear.

 _Damn it!_

"Listen, I just saw one of my contacts for a case I'm working on. Give me five minutes."

"Don't think you're getting out of this conversation."

"I would never dream of it."

Sami rose, fingering the recorder she had in the pocket, flicking it on, she greeted the slimy man across from her, "Detective Bernardi, to what do I owe the pleasure."


	6. The Price We Pay

_Detective Bernardi, to what do I owe the pleasure._

The man's dark lecherous eyes roved over her and Sami had to fight the urge to cringe knowing it would give him satisfaction to see her cringing in front of him. She had known Joe since she was a kid, a tall, tan-skin and dark-haired man with a ready smile. He had always seemed nice on the few occasions she had wandered into the precinct looking for her father, but he obviously hid his brand of evil, well.

"Our mutual friend wanted to make sure you got the message the other night." He said once he finished his blatant roving.

"Friend?" She scoffed, tauntingly, "You're a lackey Joe, always have been, always will be."

His eyes flashed in anger and his hand flashed out wrapping around her throat. It was a threatening but non-lethal hold and Sami stared him down in the face of it. She needed him riled up to the point that he wouldn't take care with his words.

"I'm no one's lackey." The dirty detective growled.

"Right," Sami mocked, "You're Lucky Skids' lackey and my father barely notices the work you put in at the station. I heard you got passed over for a promotion… again."

Luciano 'Lucky Skids' Silvero was a low level mafia thug who had wanted to climb the ranks. Picking up a small town like Salem was far easier pickings than a big city and with his dubious connections to the Italian mob, the other criminals in town were getting in line. He was also the man who was extorting her and had been since Lucas's stupid mistake before he died. The police in Salem couldn't touch him, but Sami could and so she played the scared widow for the most part, willing to part with almost all her cash. But it was for a purpose, all to bring him down and Joseph Bernardi was the first step.

"Did you hear that at the monthly family dinners? I hear all the kids are invited, guess you're not Commander Brady's kid, huh?" He shot back hoping he's hit a sore spot and normally he would but not today.

Sami refused to be baited. Her relationship had been over with her parents a long time ago. She needed to control this encounter because when this was all over she was bringing down every one of the bastard's in Lucky's operation.

Shrugging, she put on an air of indifference, "I know I'm not daddy's little girl Joe but you… you're pathetic. Always the lackey and never an heir."

"You little bitch, your sanctimonious father doesn't know that half the force is crooked, willing to inform for anyone who wants to know, but I'm the smartest, though Commander Brady doesn't know it, because Lucky keeps me well fed to make sure the small people of Salem get the message. The next time you're rude to me, you won't have that pretty little face any more."

He finally released her and Sami cleared her throat, putting on an air of indifference.

"Tell your boss, I'll have the full amount in two weeks. No more paying to the account."

"Is that so?" He raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Yes, and tell him, as long as he keeps away from me, I don't care what he does."

"You don't give the orders here, bitch."

"I know that," she smirked, "The question is do you?"

Sami ended the conversation, walking off. It was her first big confession and with all the other dealings she had on Lucky, soon that wanna-be thug would be no more.

* * *

"Damn it!" EJ threw the phone down on the desk.

"You know, I'm starting to get a complex." He looked up to see Philip propped against the door to his study, formerly his father's study. "Every time I turn up here, at your invitation, I might add, you're in a bad mood."

EJ rolled his eyes at his best friend, "I need your advice."

"A Dimera seeking advice from a Kiriakis, whatever has the world come to."

"Shut it!"

Philip grinned, "Good to see a little bit of America has made it past that cold British veneer."

"Will you be quiet!"

"Alright, fine," he finally sat in the chair across from EJ, "what do you need?

"Your help picking a ring for Samantha." He pulled open the top drawer and pulled out a velvet case showing off several priceless rings.

A low whistle emerged from Philip's mouth, "These from the Dimera vault?"

"Yes."

"Mel, would probably be the best person to ask or Sami herself."

"I thought of that, but your wife seems missing in action as well as my own fiancé."

"Spoken like a true novice." The Kiriakis heir teased, "They' re at Java having breakfast. Mel's on the afternoon shift at the hospital starting today, so she wanted to have breakfast with Sami. I'll text her to stop by before she goes to the hospital."

"Thank you." EJ replied with a sigh of relief before looking up to see Philip watching him quizzically. "What?"

"Nothing. Just never thought I'd see the day when you would worry about what trinket to give a woman; a Dimera one at that."

"I wanted her to like it, nothing more than that. She will be wearing it from now on."

"You mean until the year is up." The youngest Kiriakis pointed out helpfully.

EJ's eyes narrowed in his direction, "Precisely."

"Right," Philip nodded sagely, but EJ could see the glint of amusement in his eye, "because that's what you said. Now that, that's settled, when are you going to post the bans?"

"What?"

"Make a debut, inform Mr. Harker, assume your position as C.E.O." He waved his hand as he clarified.

"I have a meeting with Harker today and a board meeting in the morning. It's a formality at this point, but as soon as I am married, I will assume the C.E.O of Dimera Enterprises. There is no need for anything else.

"You should take Sami to the meeting with Harker, he's less likely to give you grief with her there and your debut as a couple should be at the University Hospital Charity Gala.

"I hadn't planned on going."

"Mel helped organize it my friend so you are going. The outgoing mayor and the hopefuls will be there as well as the other 'movers and shakers' in this town. Salem might be a small town relative to many places, but it might behoove yout to play nice with the locals since Dimera Enterprises is based here."

"I'll never understand why our fathers' chose this town."

"My father came here for love. Yours… I don't know but it might be interesting to find out. Now I'll bid you adieu as I still have work to do today."


	7. The Proposal

The brownstone office with tinted windows and _Parkman's_ sign hung low over the door, brought a smile to her face. Marcus Parkman private investigator wasn't the hardest man to work for. He had given her a chance when no one would and had allowed her to learn on the job and as she grew in skill, he assigned her more difficult cases. He was, however, a man she could never trust, the bottom dollar mattered more than people and Sami knew he would sell her out in a heartbeat if offered enough.

As she entered, she waved to Stacy, an older brunette who had been with Marcus from the beginning. Knocking on his door, she went in as soon as he answered in order to give notice.

"Marcus," Sami began, as she sat across from him, "I appreciate…"

"Don't bother," he cut her off. "Your fiancé called to let me know. Such as nice and powerful man, that Dimera is. He even paid for the inconvenience of not giving your two weeks notice."

"What? I…"

"I took the liberty of clearing out your things and I wanted to know if there was anything I should know about any of your cases." He watched her shrewdly.

"No, all the notes are complete. The Henderson case I put to bed two days ago, you know that." Sami answered inwardly fuming at the high–handed way her _fiancé_ had gone behind her back. What if she had wanted to continue working?

Marcus studied her, an obviously disbelieving look on his face and Sami was glad she had the foresight to hide her evidence on 'Lucky Skids' in a safe place. With the way he was ushering her out the door, EJ's _apology_ must have been something nice.

"Very well then, kid. Have a good one and remember me when you're in the glitzy mansion."

Sami nodded her head, grabbing her box of very impersonal items she moved to shake his hand before leaving. Taking a few minutes, she stayed to tell Stacy goodbye. By the time she finished and got into her car she was furious.

EJ had no right and she was going to tell him just that.

* * *

"EJ? EJ are you in here because I need to… Oh! Oh!" Her eyes widened in shock as she took in her best friend and the man she was going to marry.

Sami had every intention of wringing his arrogant neck, but there he stood in the room filled with white lotus flowers. Harold had directed her to what he called a 'conservatory' to find EJ, where she was bound and determined to rip him a new one, but then there was this, a room full of her favorite flowers. She didn't know how he had pulled this off or why, but it was amazing, the sea of white calling to her.

"Whatever it is, don't be too hard on him, he went to a lot of trouble," Melanie kissed her cheeks as she walked out.

"I… I…" Sami glanced at her friend's retreating back and then to EJ.

"Melanie said there are your favorite flowers," he said, shrugging in an almost bashful way, "and while this room had been designed as a conservatory, it's never really been used and I'm sure now there's a shortage of white lotus because I may or may not have bought every water lily in the city, but…" and he paused, "this isn't a traditional marriage, but there is nothing wrong with a little romance. So Samantha Brady before you cut me off on whatever tirade sent you barreling in here, I hope you'll wear this ring."

Sami gasped again as he lifted a single flower in his hand and stepped to her. In the middle was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It wasn't the traditional engagement ring, but it was perfect. At its center a cushion cut ruby, held in the petals of diamonds that looked far too close to her favorite flower to be coincidence.

"I must confess, Melanie chose this one, but had I known about your predilection for both the lotus and rubies, I'd have picked it too. Dimeras also favor rubies," he grinned, motioning to his cufflinks, "so it's a match made in heaven."

He lifted her hand to slip it on.

"I… "Sami cleared her throat and tried to blink away the tears she could feel welling in her eyes.

Who was EJ Dimera that he cared about picking the perfect ring and proposing so romantically? Hadn't they just agreed this was a business arrangement?

"Thank you, EJ." Sami whispered, "No one's ever given me anything as beautiful as this."

It was a reflex born of gratitude and the warm feeling in her chest that led her to lean up to kiss him, but something happened as her lips touched his, some spark, some unknown force seemed to drag them together and the kiss turned into something far more heated.

Sami's fingers came up to grip the back of his neck, tugging his head down to hers, willingly, willfully opening her mouth for a taste, a glimpse of the heat between them from before. EJ pulled her body into his, pressing up against her and Sami felt the stirrings of her arousal skyrocket, but this time she was ready and waiting, averse to let it go.

The clearing of a throat behind them made her gasp and pull away burying her head against.

"Yes, Harold," she could hear the tension in EJ's voice as he spoke.

"I apologize, Sir, Miss, but Mr. Harker has just arrived to see you."

"Harker?" Sami looked up, questioningly.

"Thank you, Harold," he dismissed the man before speaking to her. "My father's solicitor. He is handling all of Stefano's affairs. We should meet him."

"You want me to meet him?"

"Yes, present a united front so to speak and Philip thinks he will be less rigid with you there."

"I wonder why?"

"No, one can resist a beautiful woman," he smirked as his thumb came up to wipe away her ruined lipstick.

Unconsciously her tongue darted out to catch the tip of his finger and EJ's eyes flared as he leaned in, forehead touching hers.

"None of that now," he chided breathlessly, panting against her lips.

Swooping down, he kissed her roughly once more before extending his hand, "Shall we?"

As they entered the study, Mr. Harker was already seated, papers at the ready. He looked slightly startled when EJ introduced them, but as they settled in, he assumed the authority of a man who knew his work.

"Elvis, I was glad to hear of your nuptials…" He addressed EJ familiarly and she wondered if her fiance had known the man as a boy. "Not surprised?" EJ answered, a sardonic smirk falling over his lips.

Sami watched the interplay with some interest.

"No, I always knew you would make your father proud," he smiled.

It was obviously the wrong thing to say as she watched as the Dimera heir's eyes tightened around the corners.

"My father's pride had little do to with my decision, Mr. Harker as I've learned to live without it all these years, but Dimera Enterprises' employees don't deserve to suffer because Stefano was an awful father."

Sami immediately grasped EJ's hand in support. She knew a little bit about those types of parents.

"Elvis…"

"It doesn't matter. We have business to attend to."

Sami watched as the man across from them sighed, but he held his tongue. She kept her fingers interlaced with EJ's.

"Alright, you've been to the reading of the Will and all stipulations therein contained will remain the same, but there are just a few things. Once you are married, sixty-five percent of the shares of Dimera Enterprises will become yours and all associated holdings and companies under the Dimera banner. Your appointment as C.E.O has already been approved verbally and will be in writing tomorrow at the board meeting. It will be stipulated that as soon as you have acquired controlling interest you will assume the position." He paused, waiting until EJ nodded. "These are to be shared with your wife and offspring as per your discretion. A trust has already been set in place independent of Dimera Enterprises for your future heirs. Your own companies are yours to do with as you see fit. The Dimera mansion, family jewels and all other properties will be deeded to you as soon as you sign your marriage certificate. Of note, you will also own forty percent of the shares of Titan Industries, which…"

"What?" EJ stood immediately and Sami found herself sitting shell-shocked.

"I thought you knew," Mr. Harker shook his head in consternation. "A number of years ago, Titan Industries found itself in trouble, Mr. Dimera took the opportunity to acquire the faltering stock under numerous shell companies for he knew Mr. Kiriakis would rally."

Sami was shocked, to say the least. EJ owned nearly half of Philip's company.

"I want those stock sold to Philip Kiriakis," EJ said without hesitation. Sami's head swiveled in his direction so fast she almost got whiplash.

"Elvis…"

"I will not stab my friend in the back," he stated definitively, authoritatively and Sami watched in some awe at the character of the man she was to marry. "I will deal with Philip directly and let you know what the terms are."

Mr. Harker, recognizing a battle, he was not about to win, conceded, "Very well."

Sami leaned forward to kiss his cheek as he sat back down. His eyes immediately found hers as though he had forgotten she was there for a moment and she… well, she was all the more in awe of him because of it. EJ hadn't hesitated to stand by his friend. He was extraordinary.

"Alright, the final stipulation, Elvis, is that you are in good standing, a part of society and…"

"We are well aware of what the means. Dimera Enterprises, as does Mythic Corporation, have numerous charities and I'm sure my wife will have causes of her own to support. We also are in full support of the Hospital Charity Gala and will be attending to see the political tide of the candidates who are vying for Mayor." He spoke easily and as Harker nodded and turned back to his papers, Sami mouthed a question.

"Mythic?"

"My own company." He mouthed back to her before kissing the hand that had his ring on it.

"You seem to have this well in hand, Elvis." Mr. Harker spoke, drawing their attention back to him.

"I do Mr. Harker," EJ responded, standing, pulling Sami up with him, "and from now on you may call me Mr. Dimera."

The man known as Harker grinned and with a small bow stood, "Very well sir. It's been a pleasure working with your father and I'm sure it will be working with you."

Seemingly appearing out of nowhere, Harold came to escort the older gentleman out. When Sami turned back to EJ he was looking at her with a small smile on his face.

"Do you think that you can pull together a wedding in two weeks?"

Sami barely kept her eyes from rolling. What the hell was it with the universe and that timeline?


	8. The Aquarium

"I can't believe EJ just about gave you controlling interest in Titan!" Melanie spoke as soon as the partition was up in the limo.

They were on their way to the University Hospital's Charity Gala at The Aquarium, uninspiringly named for the aquarium which hovered as a ceiling above their heads. It was one of the most beautiful places in town with the clear blue water and aquatic life milling around as you dined.

"Dimera's the good sort," he said offhandedly but Philip recognized the sacrifice for what it was. "Did I ever tell you how we became friends?"

She shook her head, but from her fond and indulgent gaze he knew probably had before. Tonight, though, seeing the shares practically handed over to them, he wanted to tell her again.

"We were at Eton. I knew EJ from afar, but we had never really spoken. I had a few friends, but they weren't really good ones, you know. Most boys there felt they were too _good_ to hang out with a lowly American and resented the fact my father could buy them and their family ten times over. EJ was the man to go to, always running a scheme or a play. He could've bought the whole damn school with the kind of money he made from his plans."

Philip chuckled as he remembered, "He carried these tournaments and he could sneak girls in or if you had a sweetheart outside, he would sneak you out so that no one ever punished you. I still don't know how he pulled that one off, but once you adhered to his rules everything was fine. It was a night after curfew and I was in a poker game, a Prince of one of those little known countries, Genovia or something," he winked and she laughed, "was playing. I didn't know it at the time, but he was intimidating everyone else into folding, I the stupid American held on and won the game. He was pissed and next thing I knew these two big guys, his entourage or something came up and began to beat the snot out of me. EJ could've let them, but he stepped in knocking them off me and ordering the freaking Prince with all that Dimera haughtiness to get the hell out and never come back. I thought for sure it was over. The Prince threatened to end all the games and tattle, but EJ just smiled and told him to go ahead. He did, of course, but no one came down on Elvis, and the Prince was pretty much ostracized because while he was a Prince, Elvis held something more important that inherited status, he had power. We have been friends since then."

"I can't believe you referenced Princess Diaries!" She teased.

"You made me watch that thing more times than I can count," he answered, reaching over to pull her into his arms, before he continued. "EJ is a good friend."

"So are you."

"I'm trying to be." He muttered, thinking of Sami and EJ and what he could do to help his friend see that she could be, would be great for him.

Philip might not have believed in love before he met his wife, but he certainly did now. He saw it, that spark he had felt in the beginning with Mel, between EJ and Sami. It was easy to see his friend was smitten, tying himself in knots to pick the perfect ring, then filling a room with her favorite flowers to propose. Those weren't the actions of a man who was indifferent, but of one who was falling in love.

"Philip Kiriakis what do you have going on in your head?" His wife asked, drawing her head away from his chest to look him in the eye.

"Do you see anything between Sami and EJ?"

Melanie watched him for a moment and then broke out into a smile.

"They're perfect for each other."

"You see it too?"

"I didn't at first," she admitted frowning. "Sami had a hard time with… and I worried about her."

"You're never going to tell me are you?"

"What?" She drew back, shocked.

"What my brother did to her, that makes you so angry at him and protective of her," He whispered, bringing his hand to her chin as she tried to look away.

"It's not my story to tell," He nodded understanding. "Today when EJ did all those things for her, and she walked in the room, I just… it was the look on his face and I knew he was exactly what she needed."

"So how do we get them to see how good they are together?" He slipped his hand down to her stomach, "I, for one, like this baby's godparents to be married and happy before he gets here."

Melanie grinned and Philip wondered if there really was truth to the pregnancy glow. They hadn't told anyone yet, waiting until she was out of the danger zone, but he was so happy, he could burst

"So, our baby is a he?"

"Or she?" He shrugged. "It really doesn't matter once they look like their mom."

She giggled kissing his lips. "I actually have a plan for them, Sami and EJ, tonight and maybe a few things cooked up for later."

"What do you have in mind, wife of mine?"

Melanie smirked as the limo finally came to a stop in front of the Aquarium, "Just follow me Kiriakis, and I'll teach you the ropes."

* * *

"You look beautiful."

EJ spoke as she descended the stairs. The words seemed inadequate though. She was breathtaking. In truth, she was exquisite at any time, even when she was angry and scolding him for what she deemed his high-handed behavior regarding her job, as she had that night after Harker left.

After that, they had spent the next few days settling in, Samantha had moved into the mansion, her stuff sent over with one of Philip's guards. He didn't know that Samantha had been staying at the Kiriakis mansion and his friend offered no explanation. She had immediately taken up wedding plans and between her and Melanie and some guy they hired as the wedding planner, EJ came home to the swatches, cake and guest seating.

He had also given her carte blanche to remake the master wing of the mansion. They were staying currently in the suite he had occupied as a boy as he hadn't wanted to live in his father's space. It seemed too much like a mausoleum now. His only demand for her was that it looked nothing like he remembered. If he was going to stay in the mansion, he was going to make it his own.

In just a few days Samantha had everything under control and EJ was amazed at what she was able to accomplish and was doubly glad he had entrusted it to her. The contractors had assured her that it would be finished in time for their wedding and it seemed symbolic that they would be moving into the master wing together.

Tonight they were going to the charity gala and she was astonishing in black, the sleeveless dress cinched tight at the top before the fabric billowed out at the bottom. The slit on the right reached high on her thigh revealing and concealing as she walked, an erotic invitation if he ever saw one.

She smiled at him in thanks, touching nervously the jewels at her neck as they entered the limo. Samantha had wondered if it was necessary for her to be so decked out, but he had convinced her everyone else would be dressed in their finest. He just didn't mention that barring the Kiriakis' their finest was paltry in comparison to the Dimeras. It was a display of wealth meant to draw those of political influence to them and EJ knew something as timeless as draping his woman in jewels would do it. It also brought him a primal pleasure knowing he could give her this.

As the car pulled up in front of The Aquarium, he extended his hand to the woman sitting next to him.

"Ready?"

She winked, a mischievous glint in her eye, "Always."


	9. The Gala

Sami took a sip of the glass of champagne breathing a sigh of relief as EJ sent her a final wink. She knew he was giving her an opportunity to breathe before she had to rejoin the throng.

The place was crushed, every official or higher up, crooked or clean, were out tonight and EJ was the shiny new toy to play with. From the time they had entered they had been pulled from one conversation to the next rubbing shoulders with every person in the room as they tried to draw the son of Stefano into whatever cause they were supporting, whatever venture they wanted money for. EJ was a pro, listening or at least giving the appearance of listening without ever committing to anything and every time without fail he introduced her as his fiancé.

A few of the wives had even drawn her into conversation about some charity or another and Sami had played the simpering miss to a hilt but now she needed a quiet corner and a drink. EJ had obviously caught wind of that so while he talked rising oil prices and Dimera Enterprises' renewable energy division with some scientist or another from Salem University, she had been allowed to slip away.

When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned, looking into brown eyes that seemed so familiar.

"Sami? Sami Brady?" He said, proving that he did know her and she knew him.

"It's me, Austin Reed."

"Austin?"

Sami's eyes widened a bit taking in the handsome man before her, blushing a little as she remembered how insistent she had been as a teenager that Austin was the love of her life. If she hadn't married Lucas and been so focused on surviving after Will, she had no idea what stupid things she might have done in the name of loving this man in front of her.

The years had been kind to him, changing boyish good looks into a handsome, broad-shouldered man. He was great looking and if she hadn't just gotten engaged to a man who was freaking gorgeous, she might have been impressed.

 _Was EJ Dimera seriously ruining her for other men?_

She found herself comparing Austin's small nose, she had once thought so cute to EJ's broad, strong one, his dark, muddy eyes to hazel with just that hint of mischief and merriment that she wanted to know what EJ was thinking. His lips weren't as full, his jaw as strong and even the blatant appreciation in Austin's eyes didn't faze her, for she had been the sole focus of EJ's desire earlier, so while Austin sparked, EJ consumed.

They caught up for a few minutes until she felt an arm snake around her waist. EJ's scent immediately surrounded her and unconsciously she leaned back into his body, her fingers covering his large hand as it spanned her waist.

"Hello darling," he whispered and Sami turned to him, "I've been looking for you."

She smiled at him, unaware her entire face had lit up. EJ kissed her cheek before holding his hand out to greet the man opposite him.

"I'm EJ Dimera, Samantha's fiancé."

"Sorry," she apologized, coming out of the trance EJ had set her in, but before she could tell her fiancé Austin's name, she once again heard a voice calling out her own.

"Sami?" It was her sister and following closely behind were the surprised countenances of her mother and father.

* * *

EJ's eyes wandered once again, looking for Samantha. This time she was speaking to someone he didn't know, didn't recognize from any of his father's files. Stefano was nothing if not thorough in collecting dirt on enemies and friends alike. She was blushing, the glow on her face far more attractive than it had any right to be. Sometimes he found himself in her presence, simply taking a moment to admire her beauty and thank his lucky stars that she had appeared in his life when she did.

He could honestly say he couldn't fathom another woman standing by his side now. Excusing himself from a conversation that no longer caught his interest, he walked in their direction, catching the look of interest the guy sent her when she wasn't looking.

He had every intention of rationally excusing her from the conversation, but the man had grasped her fingers in his and stepped forward. Samantha seemed oblivious to the overtures, so he stepped up sliding his arm around her waist in a possessive gesture. She immediately leaned into him and that did much to cool his ire, but before he could send a death glare the imbecile's way Samantha's name was being called by a blonde woman and an older couple.

Her back stiffened and EJ automatically ran his hand up and down her abdomen to soothe her, for he immediately recognized Roman Brady from his father's files and from his assistant's notes that his wife Marlena Evans-Brady was running for Mayor. EJ made his decision in that moment, feeling the discomfort coming from Samnatha, that there was no way he was backing the woman across from him, and further, he would let his wife decide if she wanted to use the information he gathered on the _devoted_ Mrs. Evans-Brady to her benefit or not.

The three Brady's stepped forward and in the most awkward display of fake pleasantries, he ever witnessed, hugged his future bride. EJ wanted nothing more than to extricate her from this, but he could already feel the stares of the entire room on his neck. It would serve nothing to make a scene.

"M-mom, dad, Carrie I'd like you to meet my fiancé EJ Dimera." He slipped his fingers between hers for support.

Marlena's eyes widened and EJ could read the dollar signs in her eyes. Roman's eyes narrowed in suspicion and he wondered if it was the cop or father in the man. Carrie's eyes seemed to flit between them in disbelief. If these had been the people his bride had spent her life growing up with, no wonder she preferred to stay at the Kiriakis mansion.

"Yes, this fetching creature has consented to marry me," he raised her fingers kissing the hand her ring was on, making sure her family saw it.

"Oh, um, we're so glad to hear you're happy Sami, that you were able to find love after Lucas." Samantha flinched, stepping closer to him at his mother's words and he could see the family, assessing his reaction, but he didn't flinch. He knew all about Samantha's husband. He had died more than a year ago, but she had yet to speak about him.

"Thank you, we're excited to be getting married."

"When is the wedding? I hope we can be there to support you."

"That would be a first," his spitfire shot back.

EJ was the first to break the silence her comment brought, "In just two weeks, the invitations haven't gone out yet."

"Wow, that seems to be quick."

"Well, when you know, you know." EJ spoke sending Samantha a smile.

"You also know when there are two lines instead of one on the stick," Carrie mumbled and EJ didn't know if she meant everyone to overhear it or not, but they had and Samantha was squeezing the hell out of his hand.

Turning to the spiteful bitch who dared call herself his woman's sister, he said, "I suggest you keep your vitriol to yourself next time. I hear defamation can be a bitch to shake, I should know, I'm a lawyer."

"Look here Dimera…" it was funny the little man in front of him stepped forward, but his wife held him back.

"We're sorry, Mr. Dimera. I assure you our daughter didn't mean that the way it sounded."

EJ didn't even acknowledge her words with a gesture or a glance. Turning to Samantha he said, "Shall we dance darling?"

"Please."

EJ pulled her onto the dance floor, sweeping her in his arms, just as the Argentine tango came on.

"Thank you," Samantha sighed out. "I don't actually know how to dance. I just needed to get away from them."

"Just follow my lead. Tango is my favorite."

"You tango?" Her eyes lit up with her teasing, and EJ was glad the shadows, her family had put there, were starting to dissipate. " Doesn't seem to go with that poised British appearance."

"You've been listening to Kiriakis for too long." Ej felt a tightening in his gut as she threw back her head and laughed. " Just move with me darling."

Smiling up at him, she did.

It was spectacular. The tango was a powerful language on its own and dancing it with his, well the woman he now considered his, felt ethereal in some ways, connecting them on a level only his body could express. As his hands slipped over her, the quality of their steps changed as they fed off each other, reflecting, he thought, the life they could, would share together. It was an equally humbling and empowering experience.

It was only after they stopped moving, his chest pressed against the soft cushion of her breast, chest heaving that he realized they had brought the room to their feet, the applause reverberating as they took a little bow. EJ pulled Samantha off to the side to sit, feeling lighter than he had in weeks, glad he could share that part of himself with her. There, they remained, quietly enjoying a moment to themselves.

It wasn't until a hush fell over the guest that he looked up. The climate had changed once again and as he looked into the eyes of Luciano Silvero he wondered if anything else was going to happen this evening.


	10. And The Night To Flames

"Samantha, always a pleasure." A voice came from behind her.

"I wish I could say the same," Sami shot back, shoulders stiffening as she turned to take in Luciano Silvero, "but as I often pray for brimstone and hellfire to fall on your head, that would be a lie."

"At least you're honest. I hear that counts for something." The man stepped closer and she had to fight the urge to retreat and instead faced him head on. Men like 'Lucky Skids' thrived on fear and intimidation.

"Is that what you're here for? To secure your place at the pearly gates because if so, I gotta tell you, the big guy is not too fond of racketeering as a life choice."

He cracked a smile, but even then on him, it was slimy. Luciano was the man on whom all mobster movies were made, a walking, talking cliche of balding head, the few remaining strands, slicked back with way too much gel, bushy eyebrows, dark eyes and rounded middle encased in an expensive suit. He even had a massive ring on his pinky finger.

"Speaking of, my man tells me you've suddenly come into money."

"You needn't worry, Lucky."

"I'm never worried, but judging by the jewels you're sporting someone else should be," He smirked, "if you're selling why not to the one you owe?"

"You bastard."

"Have I offended your delicate sensibilities, cara? Your last husband was uninspired," His eyes trailed up her body, "pity for a woman like you, you've done it again."

"Oh, EJ is very inspired… where it counts," She gave a smirk of her own.

Sami took note as he stiffened in place, "Dimera?"

"You've heard of him,"She remarked dryly watching the man, but whatever was there before was gone in a second. "You'll get your money and then I won't ever have to see your face again."

He laughed as if it was all a big game, as she walked away, but this time it didn't sound confident, but strained.

Sami made sure that she was not being watched as she circled back outside through another door. Creeping she watched as Luciano pulled out his phone, his voice low, but fierce as he spoke.

"You fucking idiot," he hissed at the person on the other end. "You didn't tell me the Brady bitch was marrying Dimera."

Sami's eyes widened. What the…

Before she could hear more, a hand on her arm made her jump.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Startling, she found herself dragged off by EJ holding her arm in a vise-like grip.

"Nothing. What is your problem?" She feigned non-chalance hoping he hadn't seen what she was doing.

"Samantha," he growled as he pulled her back into the ballroom. Conscious of the people on the inside, he didn't stop until they were by the coat check. Sami was cursing the absent attendant as EJ shoved her into the room with all the guests' coats.

Sami yanked her hand away from his, facing him down as he crowded her in the dark room.

"Do not test me. I don't want you anywhere near that man." EJ was right in her face.

"What man?"

"Samantha…" He growled again and Sami had the fleeting thought that she should not find this sexy.

"I'm not stupid, EJ." She tried to shove his huge body out of the way, but it was like trying to move a brick wall. His arms came up, trapping her against the door. "I'm a private investigator…"

"Over my dead body, you will be investigating the mob!"

"I'm not investigating anyone." She lied, knowing that if EJ knew the truth, he would flip. "I was simply using the opportunity that presented itself."

"Don't!"

"Or what? We might be getting married EJ Dimera, but don't think you can control my life…"

It seemed EJ was done with words. Sami's body stiffened in shock as his lips crashed against hers, but soon she was surrendering, mouth open hands clawing at his back as he devoured her. They collided in a maelstrom of heat, feeling, touching, the pent up frustration of their fight, the erotic sensuality of their dance exploding in that moment. EJ was a man on a mission, and in a move that stole the breath from her lips, his hands reached down to grasp her legs before lifting her against the door, wrapping them around his back. Sami moaned as his fingers moved away the fabric of her dress, dancing up her thighs before coming to rest on the barely there lace panties she wore, his thumb trailing a path along the rapidly dampening barrier.

"EJ," She whispered as he played with the edge.

Gasping for breath, her hips shifted toward him, seeking, searching for more. She needed more. Sami saw his grin as her whimpers became groans, but she was too far gone to care. His body held hers against the hard door, pressing intimately, his hardness pressed up against her as his fingers finally made their way under her panties and traced a line through her heat.

"EJ," She cried out his name again, loving the feel of him, but wanting all he could give her.

Sami grabbed him, her fingers digging into his ass as she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, laving it with her tongue. She could feel his growl vibrating in his chest as he circled her opening, but the banging on the door startled them both into a halt.

Chest heaving against her own, fingers between her legs, he bent his head to nip at the tops of her breasts, the pleasure pain increasing her frustration.

"This isn't over," he whispered and Sami was inclined to agree.

EJ kissed her one more time, as he placed her on her feet, allowing her to set herself to rights before he opened the door.


	11. The Foothold of the Past

_"_ _I'm not doing this anymore," Sami said as she dropped Lucas unceremoniously onto the couch of their apartment._

 _"_ _What?" He asked, words slurred and eyes squinting as she turned on the lights in their apartment._

 _"_ _I said, I'm not doing this anymore," Her hands were folded as she took in her inebriated husband. Her husband, what a joke!_

 _"_ _Well, who asked you to," He shot back, standing she was sure in what was supposed to be a defiant stance, but he swayed on the spot and dropped abruptly back onto the couch cushions._

 _"_ _Are you kidding me? The damn bartender is who asked me and he's the one who I had to pay three hundred dollars for a busted window, because you decided to see how far you could throw a freaking bottle of Tequila!"_

 _"_ _Like I need your money, honey," he sneered as he pulled some bills from his pocket and threw them in her direction. They didn't hit the mark as she was sure, tonight he had drunk his weight in booze and couldn't throw worth a damn._

 _"_ _I don't want Luciano's blood money," She said and scoffed when Lucas' head swung in her direction in surprise. "You thought I didn't know?"_

 _"_ _Right the Great Samantha Brady, private investigator!" He mocked, waving a hand around like a lunatic._

 _"_ _Better than than the town drunk!"_

 _"_ _If I'm the town drunk, why are you here? That's right, you have nowhere to go and no one who cares about you. No family, no friends…"_

 _"_ _Like you're one to talk. When's the last time you talked to anyone besides a Jameson bottle? When was the last time you talked to your mother, Lucas?"_

 _"_ _Shut up!"_

 _"_ _That's right, no one can say Kate's name in your presence. So she lied to you. So what? Don't you think it's time to grow the hell up!" She screamed at him._

 _"_ _Screw you," he finally managed to stand and shuffle toward her. "You're both the same! You've taken everything from me."_

 _"_ _What the hell have I taken away from you? Booze?" Sami jeered._

 _"_ _My son! You killed my son!"_

 _The sound of the slap she planted on his face, reverberated in the apartment, but it didn't stop the words which had cut through her like a knife._

 _"_ _Don't you dare say that to me!"_

 _"_ _I can and I will," he smiled grimly, taking pleasure in the fact that she was hurting. "I told you not to go to your parents' house, but poor pathetic Sami doesn't realize she isn't wanted. You knew your pressure was high, knew you were supposed to be on bedrest, but no, you went to see your parents and they kicked you out without even a by-your-leave and then our baby was gone. It was all your fault!"_

 _"_ _Get out!" Unable to hear confirmation of the thoughts that had plagued her for so long, she screamed, "Get out!"_

 _"_ _Gladly." Those were his final words as she sunk to the floor and wept._

Sami woke up, with tears on her cheeks and the knock on her door. Her dream, if she could call the memory of the last time she had seen Lucas so, had left her feeling low. It was an abrupt return to reality after EJ's scorching kiss at the gala the night before. They had made out like horny teenagers in a coat closet and Sami had for a second allowed herself to think of having EJ like that everyday.

Dashing her tears away, she dried them as quickly as possible before standing to open her bedroom door.

"Samantha… Sweetheart, what's wrong?" EJ's face changed from the sexy smile he sported to concern in a moment.

"Nothing," she said quickly, turning away. She had expected it to be Harold or Mary with some news, not EJ and just as she suspected he didn't let her leave it at that.

Instead, he held her hand in his grasp using his other to tip her face toward him. Sami could feel twin tears flow down her cheek as EJ looked into her eyes. He didn't say a word instead pulling her into the warm comfort of his arms. Not able to hold in the tears any longer, Sami sobbed against his shirt, gripping the lapels as he led them over to the bed and settled on it with her in his arms as she cried. Eventually her sobs slowed to soft cries, until finally she was able to stop, immediately realizing the intimate position she was in perched on EJ's lap, curled into his warmth.

She immediately tried to draw back, but he held her to him as he spoke, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head as she answered, "Just a bad dream."

EJ looked at her for a long moment before nodding. He shifted her body in his arms, still refusing to let her go and Sami while she knew she should pull away felt hard pressed to deny herself the comfort.

As he produced two gold cards from his breast pocket, he spoke, "I have a surprise for you. I'm aware, darling of how much work you have been putting into the wedding and the house and I wanted you to have a day for yourself, a day to relax, so I got you and Melanie, the V.I.P. cards for Rejuvenation Spa."

"What? EJ! They have a waiting list that is a mile long. How did you…"

"We're Dimeras, sweetheart and that comes with some perks." He tapped her nose as she smiled.

Sami thought that a day at the spa sounded heavenly, especially with her best friend. Melanie had always been amazing at getting at what was really going on in her head and she really needed some time alone to think about what was happening between her and EJ.

Suddenly she remembered Melanie's schedule, "But Mel…"

"Has already switched her shift and will be here in an hour. I had the driver ready the limo and Melanie tells me she picked out some 'superstar' appropriate clothing so you can pretend to be popstars or some such nonsense."

Sami chuckled because it sounded exactly like Melanie. It was funny because Philip and Melanie were in the gossip colums for months after their rapid wedding so it was unlikely she would be mistaken for a popstar.

"Now, get dressed, darling." He gave her a light kiss on the lips that made Sami blush, "She'll be here in an hour."

"EJ?" She called to him as he slid her onto the bed and made his way to the door, "Thank you."

EJ's smile was brilliant and it was as if by her simple gratitude she had given him a special gift when he was the one who had done something special for her, and so Sami was determined to return in kind.


	12. Crash and Burn

The heat of the sauna felt amazing against her skin as Sami sat with Mel as company. They had spent the better portion of the day being primped, pulled, massaged and waxed and were finally relaxing in the heated room.

"Any thoughts on what to do for EJ?" Sami asked her best friend.

"For EJ, what?"

"I want to surprise him too."

"I'm pretty certain he'll be surprised if you show up naked in his bed." Melanie sent her a wink and a smirk.

"Mel!"

"You know, saying my name like that, isn't going to change my answer."

"Your answer for everything is to have sex." Sami accused.

"That's not my answer for everything, just for your situation. You and EJ have been circling each other for days now, you've agreed to marry him and live as man and wife..."

"Without sex."

"Without sex?" Melanie scoffed, incredulously. "If I'd been there that would have never happened."

"Melanie…"

"Sami," she mocked in the same scolding tone, "what are you really afraid of? This is me you're talking to now."

"That…" Sami finally admitted with a sigh, "that he'll be like Lucas. That I'll care for him and he'll treat me badly or worse at the end of this year I'll be stupid enough to still want to be his wife."

"First EJ is nothing like Lucas. You know that! Lucas was consumed by his addiction and as one who had run-ins with drugs over the years, that was the most important thing to him, not you, not Will. No one and nothing would have helped until he was ready to face that he had a problem." Her hand grasped Sami's in comfort as she spoke. "EJ is… The first time I ever met him was in ICU after Philip had been shot. He would be there as soon as visiting hours started and stay for as long as they would let them stay, so much so I thought they were brothers and he would talk to Philip, every single day he was in a coma. So much so that when Philip first woke up, his first words were, 'You really like the sound of your own voice, don't you Dimera?' "

Sami giggled, both at the story and Mel's spot on impersonation of her husband.

"He's loyal and he cares about his friends. I can't imagine how much he would care about his wife," she concluded with a small smile.

"We made a deal and..."

"Yeah, because you've both been following that to the letter." Her friend said sarcastically. "EJ is trying to get to know you better, trying to wine and dine you, but you keep putting up these roadblocks in his way when you don't have to. He wouldn't hurt you. Besides, if he does, I know how to kill people and make it look like an accident."

That final line was so unexpected she nearly fell off the bench they were sitting on as she laughed.

"Now, I didn't tell you earlier, but your fiancé has another surprise for you and so we have a private room upstairs. I got Marjorie from Fleurette's Boutique to bring over some dresses for tonight and I took the liberty of telling her you're getting married so you need some honeymoon lingerie."

"You didn't!"

"I absolutely did," Mel grinned wickedly. "And before you ask, no, I'm not going to tell you what the surprise is. So chop chop, Mrs. Dimera, we've got things to do."

As Melanie stood and made her way out the door, Sami followed, not bothering to resist, mostly, because doing so was futile and secondly because there was a secret thrill thinking of EJ's reaction to her in lingerie that she just couldn't shake.

* * *

Fairytales were just that, tales of mystical kind, and at that moment EJ felt like he had stepped into another world as he watched Samantha walk down the stairs. When she and Melanie had returned from the day at the spa she was happy, glowing and it was a far cry from the woman he had seen when she opened her bedroom door that morning.

EJ hadn't expected the almost punch like nature of pain that had hit him when he saw her tears. His immediate and initial reaction was to comfort her and it broke his heart to hear her sobs. It was crazy how much she meant to him in such a short period. Since she had moved into the Dimera mansion, it was as if her light had dissipated all the darkness and shadows of memories that surrounded this place, giving him a peace and a lightness and he was loathe to let it go. He refused to let it go, despite the cap on their time together.

Extending his hand to help her with those final steps, he whispered, "You've left me speechless tonight, darling. You're stunning."

The smile she sent him was blinding as he took her in, full curves encased in the clinging. EJ couldn't decide if he preferred the hint of skin she had exposed at the gala, or this contouring that more than hinted at the amazing body she hid beneath. EJ had to hold in a groan as he finally caught sight of her exposed back. His hand went to her back as they went out to the limo, and EJ felt the warm, soft skin beneath his fingers and fought the urge to rip her dress off and see if all her skin felt like silk beneath his fingertips.

As they started to drive she turned to him and asked, " Are you going to tell me what this surprise is?"

"No, but I will tell you that we'll have to fly to get there."

"Fly? What do you..."

EJ just pointed out the window as the helipad came into view just as she started to ask. EJ enjoyed watching the surprise come over her face as she realized they were taking the helicopter. Tonight was a night of surprises, as he had first planned a ride to Chicago where they would have dinner at Alinea, an exquisite restaurant, and then a private showing of Le Nozze di Figaro by Lyric Opera of Chicago. When he asked Melanie she had informed him, that Samantha had never been much of anywhere and that a surprise like this was one she would enjoy. If the wonder on her face was anything to go by tonight would be very special.

EJ kept his eyes on her face as they went through the safety precautions with the pilot. Samantha was listening with rapt attention, her face glued to the glass in childlike wonder as the rotors started and they took to the air. He would have to bring her back in the daylight and let her see what the city looked like from the sky, for though the twinkling lights were very beautiful there was something about the hustle and bustle of the city, seeing the top of the trees and the lay of the land.

After a long while of looking her fill and tugging on his hand to show him things that fascinated her, she leaned over, kissing him on the lips as she said 'thank you'.

EJ loved it when she was the one to kiss him, when she was the one to initiate contact between them, because he knew then that he was not alone in this attraction, this gnawing, breathing, thing between them. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her into his side. Samantha rested her head on his shoulder and EJ thought that if he could have this, he would be content forever.

* * *

Sami gasped as they were escorted to their seats in the The Ardis Krainik Theatre in the Civic Opera House. The gigantic hall was beautiful and they were the only ones seated. She didn't want to think about what EJ had spent in terms of dollars and cents on this night because she just might be sick.

First, they had gone to Alinea, where they had been escorted to chef Grant's table. He appeared shortly after and when EJ introduced her as his fiancé the man had looked shocked and then ecstatic as he assured them it was a meal they wouldn't forget. When he asked if they had any allergies or preferences, Sami assured the man she had no allergies and that she enjoyed all food as it was meant to be. It was the right thing to say as he sent EJ a smile of approval.

The food was exquisite and couldn't keep her moans of approval to herself. She had even caught EJ on more than one occasion, eyes focused on her lips as she enjoyed it.

When they had left, and made their way to the opera theatre, they had been greeted by the head of Lyric Opera, Anthony Freud, personally before they were escorted to their seats. It was the kind of thing she had only ever dreamed of as the performers began Le Nozze di Figaro. She thought it would be hard to understand the language, but emotion transcended all barriers and so she found herself tearing up, laughing and smiling throughout, only once or twice asking EJ to translate specific moments. After they were done, she found herself so moved by the performance she wanted to thank everyone on the cast, so while EJ was pulled away by the director for a talk she slipped backstage to thank them all.

It wasn't a decision she thought she would regret, for the night had been so amazing, so precious and close to her heart because for the first time someone else had put her first. EJ had planned this entire night out for them without any promises and certainly without a need, for they would be married in a week. It made Sami think that their marriage could be more than an agreement, more than a temporary solution to their individual problems and could be about caring, and eventually, someday, maybe love. At that moment she wanted to kiss Melanie for convincing her to give this a chance.

Moving back into the main hall, a man immediately came up to her to tell her EJ had stepped outside for an important call and so Sami exited to find him, but what she saw shattered her. For not only was the man she was learning to care for lip locked with a leggy blond, but he had broken something she didn't give easily, her trust.


	13. Fight For This Love

EJ stiffened in shock as the last person he expected to see wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips.

After talking to Anthony Freud, the head of Lyric Opera, a call had come through. He had instructed one of the workers to inform his bride-to-be that he would be outside taking a call. It was the head of public relations at Mythic, Damien Wellington, who called him because someone had leaked to the English tabloids that Racing legend EJ Wells and C.E.O. Of Mythic Corporations was son and heir to the Business mogul Stefano Dimera. There was speculation as to EJ's place in the Dimera empire and what would happen to Mythic, a concern shared by the investors. Once he had settled Damien and organized a schedule of teleconferences, he had ended the call. EJ turned then as someone called his name and he found himself with a handful of blond and not the one he wanted.

He drew back from Nicole Walker at once, but as he looked up, he saw Samantha's face and knew the damage was already done. A flash of hurt and then anger flew across her face and he thought for a minute, she would hit one of them, but then something even worse happened her eyes drained of their fire and became cold, unfeeling and EJ had to fight the shudder that traveled up his spine.

"Samantha, I..." He began as he pushed aside Nicole, but she just looked through him as she said, "When you're finished with... that, I'll be in the limo."

She swept past him and got into the car, not looking back, not even once.

"What the hell EJ?" Nicole yelled, swinging him back to her. It wasn't her smartest move as he felt like he could wring her bloody neck.

"What are you doing here, Nicole?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? You disappear for weeks and don't call..."

Looking at her now, EJ wondered what he ever wanted with the woman. They had shared very little and certainly nothing meaningful. He hadn't even told her of his father's death.

"I don't owe you any explanations. Now if you'll excuse me..."

"So you can get back to your newest whore?"

"Would that make you my old one?" He sneered and her hand came up to slap him, he caught it. "Don't pretend I've offended your delicate sensibilities, but to answer your question, that is my fiancé."

EJ could hear her scream and the curses she shouted after him, all class that one.

As he finally got into the limo, he turned to Samantha, "Darling, I..."

Samantha didn't look at him, merely raised her hand to knock on the window that separated them from the driver to indicate they were ready.

Then she spoke, "You don't owe me any explanations. I enjoyed the opera, thank you for organizing it."

"It was my pleasure, of course, but I wanted to..." He tried again.

"As I said, EJ, no explanations necessary. I'm your business partner and as you'll recall, I was the one that suggested you have a mistress. This is a marriage of convenience, is it not?"

"What? Samantha..."

"I trust we don't need to speak about this anymore." With those final words, she turned back to the window and any attempts he made were ignored and while EJ wanted to argue he knew it would be fruitless because she was closed off to him.

* * *

Unfailing politeness had resumed their station as the watchwords of the Dimera Mansion or maybe it was avoidance.

Two days.

Two days and Samantha hadn't spoken to him anymore than she had to and whatever warmth and lightness EJ had, felt had disappeared under the strain of it. They no longer shared breakfast, no longer laughed or playfully teased each other as they crossed paths. She just carried on her work on the house and on the wedding plans, informing him as she saw fit.

After his call the other night, EJ found himself busy with Mythic, but even then he felt lost. It was a telling experience for if nothing else came from this, he had realized and accepted his feelings for Samantha.

He loved her.

It was crazy and foolish, but in just two days without her presence, his equilibrium had been thrown off and he got a glimpse of his life without her. He didn't like it and if that wasn't love he didn't know what was.

EJ had called Melanie that morning and told her all that had happened and after some choice words about his stupidity and his choice in companions she had driven home so hard truths

"Why do you care?" She asked, eyes blazing.

"We are getting married..." He tried to sidestep the question.

"You have a business arrangement," she stated and as his eyes met hers, shrug unrepentantly.

"It's not a business arrangement, I..." He broke off again, and started to pace the room.

"You?"

"I love her." He answered in a whisper, hands running through his hair as he admitted it for the first time out loud.

Melanie squealed with glee as she launched herself at him, wrapping him in an exuberant hug. "I knew it!"

EJ chuckled at her antics, before looking at her in concern, "You don't think it's crazy?"

Pulling away, she looked into his eyes as she answered, "Philip was determined to marry me a week after he met me."

"I remember. I also remember it took you six months to get married."

"It took me that long to come to grips with the fact that he loved me. Unfortunately, Sami and I share many similarities. We don't trust easily..." She sighed, "and that thing with the model when she was starting to trust you, just set you back."

Hands finding his hair again, he flopped onto the seat behind him, "Is there no hope then?"

Melanie laid a hand on his shoulder in comfort, "Of course there is and you're in a much better position than Philip was. She's already marrying you and you've got an entire year to convince show her why spending her life with you will be the best decision she ever makes."

Melanie was right, of course, though he would refrain from making that assertion to the redhead. He bided his time, waiting until his fiancé passes the library on her own. Grabbing her arm, he quickly pulled her in before she could utter an excuse or protest.

"Samantha" EJ said, her eyes flared with something before she willed it away. As he backed her into the corner, he continued, "We need to talk."


	14. Wanna Go Steady?

She would never admit it, but Sami gave a small scream of surprise when EJ's hand darted out to pull her into the library. Recognizing his unique masculine scent, she felt an uncontrollable flare of desire in her body, until her mind caught up. This was EJ and he had disappointed her, just like every other man in her life. Her father, Lucas even Eric had disappointed her. She didn't blame him, not really, because she was the one who had started to trust that things could be different with him.

Straightening her back, she tried to appear unaffected by the close proximity of his body, calling to mind how the blonde had been wrapped around him so passionately. It cooled her ardor considerably.

"What can I help you with?" She crossed her arms in defense against him.

He looked into her eyes, drawing back to run his hand through his hair in an obvious sign of frustration.

"For one, you can stop being so damn polite!"

"I beg your pardon? If that's what you brought me in here for EJ..." She countered turning away.

He gripped her hand, turning her back to him, as he took a deep breath.

"No, it's not. Things have not been 'good' between us since the night at the opera and I want to explain..."

"You don't owe me anything," Sami replied, eyes hard.

"But I do. Please Samantha," he begged motioning to the chair, "please sit, and hear me out."

Sami paused for a long moment before she finally nodded. She would listen, but it wouldn't change anything.

Her eyes flew to his in shock as he knelt before her, grasping her fingers in his. EJ Dimera was on his knees before her and Sami would be a liar if she didn't admit that there was something arousing in having a man this powerful, physically and in business kneeling before her. It also softened her heart that he would trust her to see him in such a vulnerable position.

"My first girlfriend was Elsa," he surprised her again with the words coming out of his mouth. "A pretty little thing with fiery red hair and green eyes. I was six and spent more time chasing her than catching her, I think. She preferred the gardener's son over me. It was my first heartbreak and I didn't even get any kisses."

Sami could feel the smile coming to her lips, but she suppressed it.

He continued, "My second girlfriend was Katherine. I was eleven that time and her kisses tasted like the mint candy she always kept in her pocket. In a right proper snog, I tried to feel her bum so she punched me, busted my lip and knocked a loose tooth out of my mouth."

Sami giggled, hand clamping over her mouth trying to stifle her mirth, but this time there was no controlling it.

EJ shrugged self-deprecatingly as he spoke again, "My third girlfriend was my final one. Isabella, an Italian beauty and she at least didn't punch me when I tried to 'cop a feel', but she also didn't punch the myriad chaps who tried, I later learned. I'd like say it was devastating or that she broke my heart, but she didn't. She just opened my eyes to the way of the world. That woman you saw, kissed me and she means nothing to me. We had an association..."

"You mean sex." Sami tried to pull back her hand, but he would not let go.

"Yes, when I was in town or she was we would meet each other."

"Nice euphemism," she scoffed, turning her head away from him.

"I don't want her anymore, I barely ever did. She was a warm body..."

"And what will I be?" She challenged meeting his eyes in anger.

"My wife and the woman I... care about." He responded earnestly, eyes filled with some emotion she refused to examine too closely. "I care so much about you, Samantha. You challenge me in ways I never knew I needed and you take care of me in the simplest ways. Despite being angry at me, you made sure I ate every day, and I know you fielded my calls so that I could get enough sleep. You've got my assistant wrapped around your finger by the way."

She was going to kill John since she had not wanted him to know. Sami had found EJ asleep in the library from sheer exhaustion, his ringing cellular not making a dent in his sleep and so she had picked it up organizing when John could call back to ensure he got some rest.

"Samantha, I don't want Nicole or anyone else, I want you and I want the life we can have together. So let's forget about the agreement, forget about getting married in a few days."

"You already gave the fifty thousand..." She answered, unsure what he was getting at.

"You can have millions more," he answered offhandedly.

"EJ!"

"You can have access to it all," her fiancé said determined and Sami believed him, "if you'll give me a chance."

Pausing to gather her thoughts, she thought about all EJ had offered, how he laid it all in front of her, literally at her feet. It was uncharacteristic behavior. Never had she seen anyone make them self so vulnerable and looking at him she knew then, she had equal opportunity to break him as he did her. As crazy as it was, it was a relief his shoulders slumped a little lower the longer she remained silent.

"So..." She spoke, heart racing in her ears as she prayed she wasn't making the wrong choice, "you want me to be your girlfriend?"

With a full laugh, he pulled her from the chair body falling unceremoniously on top of his as he laughed at her resulting glare.

"I'd love to have you as my girlfriend," the Dimera heir smiled at her, kissing away her pout. Putting on an American accent, he spoke, "I'll even let you wear my letterman jacket."

Sami giggled, because his American drawl was so badly done, but still she played along fluttering her eyelashes, "That'll be a first. I've never had a boyfriend to give me his letterman jacket before."

It was only after the shocked look on his face, Sami realized what she had said and cursed herself. She tried to pull away to stand immediately, but again, he wouldn't let her go.

"You've never had a boyfriend? But, how? You were married!" His face was adorably confused.

Sami wanted to flee, had the urge to put fifteen feet and a locked room between her and this conversation, but EJ had done his baring so it was time for hers.

"Lucas and I weren't together. We just got married after... after I got pregnant."

"Oh," his retort was soft and Sami fought viciously not to free herself.

Standing on her own two feet finally, she shouted, "Now you think I'm a slut, great, but you remember this, EJ Dimera, you've got no place to judge me! I only ever had sex the one time and you know what? Health class was right."

"You've only ever had sex once," his voice was still soft.

"That's seriously what you got from that?"

"Darling," he drew her into his arms despite her resistance, "you're right I can't judge. I was just surprised. You were married for ten years and you never..."

She shook her head in response, calming a little.

She almost didn't catch his words as he muttered, "Your husband must have been an imbecile."

"Look, sweetheart," he said, tipping her chin up so he could look into her eyes, "we'll take things as slow as you need, do the girlfriend, boyfriend bit for a while and see. I'm not going anywhere and if there's anything else you want to tell me I'm more than willing to listen."

Sami immediately thought of Luciano and the evidence safely hid in a secret panel she had discovered in her room. No, she wouldn't bring EJ into that. So instead of answering, she buried her head against his chest and soaked in his warmth and acceptance.


	15. Nice and Slow

The word 'slow' was not in her vocabulary, Sami realized a week later. After seven days of date nights, romantic picnics and tempting kisses that never went any further, Sami was ready to jump his bones.

EJ had been the perfect gentleman. He escorted her to varying activities and they spent time together talking about their pasts and hope for the future. She had let him in more than anyone she had in her entire life and that included her twin. EJ listened to every complaint and every concern. Just last night when she was ridiculously tired from all the wedding preparations, he had proposed they stay in, where he had the chef prepare them some food. They had started watching a movie as EJ had given the best, hell, the only foot massage she had ever gotten. He was considerate and kind and he was certainly taking the boyfriend thing to a whole new level.

It was why tonight she wanted to return the favor. Eying the room, she smiled. The contractors had done a magnificent job, taking her vision for their room and turning it into reality. Looking at it now, she realized that from the beginning she had designed a room suitable for them both.

It was classical modern in design and she had removed the heavy drapery and the dark wallpaper to allow more light and space. The bed head and cupboards were mahogany, and they had ripped up the previous carpeting to reveal a beautiful hardwood floor except for around the bed where new carpeting was laid. The bed covers and other pieces of furniture were a mesh of tans, browns and reds, adding a spark of color and with complementary art adorning the cream walls.

On a search through the mansion's storage rooms, she had seen a number of original pieces preserved carefully and decided to put them to good use. There was also enough room in the master suite to have a small sitting area should either one of them want a quiet read before bed and the doors leading to the balcony had been replaced with with glass to allow them a clear view.

It was amazing, and that was without mentioning the walk-in closet and decadent bathroom with a bathtub large enough to fit a man as big as EJ twice over.

Showing EJ the finished suite was only a small part of the surprise. Sami had set up a massage table, fully intending to get EJ to relax and enjoy himself. She had spent some time in massage school before becoming a private investigator and thus knew how to do it.

Sami lit the vanilla scented candles (a scent EJ had often remarked he loved on her), and filled the bowl with warm oil. She chuckled, remembering Mel's teasing, that instead of doing a traditional massage she should do a Nuru massage. When it became apparent she didn't know what her best friend was talking about, Melanie took great relish in explaining that it was a naked body massage. Before she could get too far into the story about when she had done it with Philip, Sami had cut her off by telling her she would try it after they were married. Mel had screamed like a thirteen year old at a Bieber concert, so before she had asked too many questions Sami had ushered her out the door.

Descending the stairs, she knocked on the door to EJ's office, before entering. He looked up as she entered the room, his smile, causing the butterflies in her stomach to start stepping. He took her in and Sami squirmed a little beneath his gaze as the tank top and leggings she had donned for this adventure seemed revealing now.

"Busy?"

"Never too busy for you." He answered with a smile

"I need you..." The flare of desire in his eyes was unmistakable, "for a few minutes."

Sami extended her hand, locking fingers with his as she led him up the stairs and to the master suite.

"Samantha," he exclaimed once he was inside. "Sweetheart, this is amazing."

"Thank you and thank you for trusting me with it."

She showed him around quickly before leading back to the massage table.

"I wanted to do this for you as you've been working so hard lately." She stood in front of him, hands going to unbutton his shirt. "Pants, Dimera, and then up you go."

"Yes, Madame," he answered with some cheek.

Sami bit her lip as EJ revealed his body to her, the black boxer briefs leaving little to the imagination. Scooping the warm oil into her palms, she massaged his neck, slow, even strokes, with harder pressure on the knots she could feel, first, in his neck and then in his shoulders. By the time she reached his back, EJ had relaxed into a puddle, as small groans of contentment escaped his mouth. Each soft moan sent heat straight through her and Sami found herself squeezing her thighs together in a futile attempt to relieve the pressure building between them.

She was massaging his lower back, appreciating the feel of his round, firm butt as her fingers grazed it, when he suddenly turned over. Before she knew what was happening she was sitting astride his lap, arms braced on his chest and well aware of the hardness cradled between her legs

"EJ!" She exclaimed, trying to hold in the sound of pleasure that threatened to burst forth from her. Biting her lip, she remarked, "You're really strong."

It wasn't what she had originally intended to say, but feeling his chest under her hands, taking in his taut biceps as he held her hips, well she was a little distracted.

"Any gentleman worth his salt should be able to lift his woman."

"Is that what I am?"

"Most definitely." He smirked as his hands curled into her hair to pull her down for a kiss.

Sami didn't even realize she had started moving her hips against EJ until she felt the sharp tap of his hand on her ass. The sharp shock of desire that flowed through her caused her to wrench her mouth from EJ's on a gasp.

"You've got a lot to learn, little one," he smirked, squeezing her bottom once more.

"So teach me," she challenged with a cocked eyebrow.

"Not until you're my wife." He raised the hand that bore his ring, placing a kiss to it.

Sami sent him a smile, "You've got two days, Dimera. Make sure you're ready for me."

"Two days," it was a promise and a supplication which made her quiver, "Two days until you're mine."

This time, Sami was the one who swept down, devouring him with her kiss.


	16. The Wedding

EJ smiled as he entered the room designated for him and Philip to get dressed. He almost couldn't believe his wedding day was finally here. It had been the most exquisite torture waiting for the day to come, especially since he had finally cleared things up with Samantha and told her everything... but those three little words.

After the debacle in Chicago, Samantha had avoided him like the plague, always making sure there was a buffer between them. She seemed to have some sort of sixth sense he was near because each time he tried to talk to her, she was conveniently busy with the wedding planner or contractor or on the phone. If business had been all that was standing in the way of their talk or if Samantha's assurances that he didn't owe her an explanation hadn't felt like a lump of stone in his stomach, then everything would have been fine, but EJ saw the light fade from her eyes and that couldn't stand.

He had made himself vulnerable before her and in doing so had learned a good deal about his wife to be. There were things he knew from his own P.I. Her marriage to Philip's brother, the loss of her child, but reading facts on a paper and hearing the emotion in someone's voice were two very different matters, and though Samantha had revealed it in anger, he could hear the pain in her voice. Then, the shocker, that she had only had sex once with her husband. The barbaric side of him had roared silently in triumph as if she was untouched. She wouldn't know her own pleasure and he was up to the task of teaching her. The man in him wondered if her husband been impotent, blind or sexually attracted to men to not want the amazingly sexy creature that was his wife in his bed. EJ wondered if they coexisted or if things between them had been so bad they couldn't stand each other. But then it begged the question, why stay married so long?

EJ knew there was more information to be had, but asking Samantha would only bring pain. He thought about continuing his investigation, this time focusing on Lucas Roberts but knew if he did and Samantha found out she would be angry and EJ wanted to remain as long as possible in the blissful state they were in for the last two days.

It was heavenly having her in his arms. EJ didn't think she was aware how sexy she was, how she simply had to walk into the room to make him hard enough to drill through steel. Samantha's playful, sensual side had been a surprise and if her frequent blushes were any indication, still developing. When it came to that, he let her come to him while making sure she knew, undeniably, how much he wanted her. The result had been her relaxing enough to play along with him.

Just yesterday before she went off to spend the night before their wedding at the Kiriakis mansion, she had come into his bedroom to say goodbye in a sweater dress that while demure definitely made him think of everything underneath it. It made him rethink his own motto to take it slow and wait for their wedding. Samantha had been the one to lean in and EJ had immediately wrapped his arms around her, burying his hands in her hair for a good morning kiss. Pulling back, he had cheekily asked her what color panties she had on, her blush making her as red as a ripe tomato.

He expected that to be the end of it, but he was learning to expect the unexpected from Samantha. She had gotten that challenging glint in her eye and stepping back from him cocked an eyebrow and slowly, tantalizing raised her hem to reveal her panties to his widening gaze.

EJ groaned as he took in the red lace panties. The small triangle barely covering her hairless sheath.

"Samantha," he groaned, "I will ask you that every day."

"And every day I will answer."

"You know, if someone finds us alone in this room with that look on your face, they're going to get the wrong impression."

EJ jumped as Philip's voice impinged on his dreams. Rolling his eyes, he walked over to his tux as he stripped himself of his t-shirt.

"You have the rings?"

"Of course," Philip answered, pulling the box out to flash him the rings. EJ resisted the urge to simply touch them because they were tangible proof he was marrying the woman of his dreams."Now get ready Dimera, before my wife and yours has my ass."

EJ grinned and got to it, quickly donning his suit with a red tie. Samantha had chosen red and pink and white as their wedding colors and he smiled as they perfectly matched his runny cuff links.

Once he was dressed, he descended the stairs where the wedding planner ushered him to the garden. He took a few moments to admire the decor and speak to their guest. It was a small affair, few key board members had been invited as well as Philip's family. He greeted the gruff elder Kiriakis warmly before greeting his wife, Maggie, a redhead who was far too sweet for the old man.

Samantha hadn't wanted to invite anyone. Eric, her twin, was still in Africa and while EJ would have gladly sent a jet to him wherever he was Samantha was doubtful she would be able to even get a hold of him. The only other person in her family, she was close to, was her grandmother and Caroline Brady had passed a few years ago.

It was quite a shock then as he saw Mrs Marlena Evans-Brady in the seat next to the mayor. EJ immediately knew the stupid dolt of a man had brought her as his guest, though he was sure Marlena had strategically left out the fact she hadn't been invited to her daughter's wedding. EJ greeted them coolly, his opinion of the woman before him somewhere between shit and piss before walking over to sit next to Philip.

"Get a message to Melanie, tell her Samantha's mother is here. I don't want her blindsided."

Immediately Philip rose to find the wedding planner and when EJ got a nod of confirmation from him, he breathed a sigh of relief. Taking a deep breath, he deliberately put out of his mind the wedding crasher and thought only of the woman who would be walking down the aisle to him.

* * *

Sami giggled as Melanie twirled her finger, asking her to spin. She was fully dressed and ready. Her dress was a great find. Ivory in color, its deep V lace bodice and high waist, complemented her body perfectly. It was sexy and beautiful and she knew EJ in particular would appreciate it as she often found his eyes riveted to her two 'friends'.

She twirled just the once before a knock on the door interrupted them. It was the wedding planner, Chris. He had been such a godsend through the last two weeks and Sami had already talked it over with EJ about giving the man a bonus for all the hard work he had done.

"Mr Dimera wanted me to tell you that your mother is here." He looked apologetic as though he was delivering bad news and Sami supposed he was.

"What? How did she even..."

"She must have come as a plus one to one of the guests or security would have stopped her. We can have her escorted out, Ms. Brady."

"No," she answered before muttering, "more trouble than it's worth."

Something must have shown in her eyes for Chris stepped forward, "Now forget about all that. You're getting married today. In fifteen minutes, I will come and get you and we'll make our way down to the garden."

Sami nodded, and as much as she tried to shut it off, felt awful that her own mother only wanted to come to her wedding to secure her position as mayor. She knew in her heart that it was the only reason the 'great Marlena Evans' had deigned to grace them with her presence, especially after Sami made it a point to not invite anyone from her family.

"Hey, none of that!" Mel said, turning her once more to face her, "You're getting married to one of the best men I know!"

"I am." Sami agreed, just the thought of EJ, waiting at the end of the aisle for her brightening her mood considerably.

It didn't take long before Chris was once again knocking on the door and while she had made a final walk through earlier in the day, Sami was still blown away by how amazing everything was. The ruby red contrasted beautifully with the pastel pink and ivory, roses of the same color at the end of every row. The walkway was an actual red carpet, solidified by a cement slab so that her heels wouldn't sink into the dirt. Sami watched as the violinist began to play and Melanie walked in, and then it was her turn. She smiled tremulously as all the guests stood, but her eyes were fixed on the man at the end of the aisle. He was grinning, the kind of smile touted true happiness and it was because of that, that any nervousness she had was washed away.


	17. The Reception

The ground could have opened up and swallowed every guest, lightening could have struck thrice at his feet and EJ would not have noticed for he only had eyes for Samantha. He couldn't believe his good fortune at having this ravishing woman walking down the aisle to meet him. She glowed and her dress, well he imagined peeling it from her body and kissing her breasts until she writhed underneath him. EJ had to take his eyes off them before he gave the guests a show they didn't prepare for. When his eyes met hers again, she cocked an eyebrow at him and EJ knew she had noticed his preoccupation.

Smiling, he stepped forward, holding her hand for those final steps until he was standing in front of Judge Tyler, who had been commissioned for the occasion. EJ didn't take his eyes off her, hearing very little of the opening remarks and cutting back in as they reached the vows.

"Samantha Brady," he held her gaze with his own, as he spoke the traditional words, "I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses, "I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

"EJ Dimera," she kept her eyes on his as she said her vows, "I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses, "I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

"The rings," the officiant said and Philip stepped forward each of them taking the appropriate ring.

"With this ring I thee wed," he slipped her ring and the band that accompanied it onto her finger, doing as he had done all those times before, lifting her hand and kissing it. EJ looked up, sending her a wink and whispered, "Marry me?"

Samantha giggled softly as he stepped back, holding out his own ring finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," she said boldly, her own whispered response of "I'll think about it," made him laugh.

The next thing he knew the Judge was pronouncing them as married and EJ didn't hesitate to kiss this woman, his woman, his wife.

* * *

Sami smiled amidst the applause and whistles as EJ dipped her low before planting a kiss to her lips. It was short and sweet and just that hint of him made her tingle with anticipation. They had done it, they were finally married and she couldn't be happier.

After her marriage to Lucas she didn't think she would ever get married again, but EJ made everything seem new, like for once, her past was just that, her past. He never crossed any boundaries she hadn't broached, always acted the gentleman even in those times when she wished he would go further, push further, but he didn't. He took care of her, like a husband should. They had agreed to date, but he was already acting as her husband long before that.

It was such a contrast to the ways things had been with Lucas. With her former husband, she had been the giver, always, even at his death he had been selfish, drinking himself into oblivion and wrapping his car around a tree. As if that wasn't enough the idiot had fifty thousand dollars worth of cocaine in the trunk which he was supposed to deliver for Lucky Skids. Lucky hadn't been too pleased to hear the cops had confiscated his product and had charged Sami with getting it back or finding his money.

The police had also started investigating her, not believing that as his wife she had nothing to do with Lucas' side job. It was how she had met Joseph Bernardi, the detective on the case and crooked Informant for Lucky. Knowing she was on her own she had moved out of their apartment to live in that hole and gave every cent she had to pay off Lucas' debt. That is until she met EJ. In just a few weeks he had changed her life around and given her a glimpse of what a lasting and committed relationship looked like, and maybe one day there would be love.

Sami looked up as she felt a squeeze to her fingers. Standing on her toes, she kissed him, her husband and the realization hit that she could now do that every time she wanted... and so much more. She could hardly wait to get him alone, knowing he would be more than pleased with the products of her shopping excursion.

EJ smiled in return as they went to an area set up to take pictures, the photographer putting them in various poses as their guests were escorted to the open bar.

Sami couldn't remember ever smiling as much as she did this day. Logically, she knew she should not be this happy for something that started as a business arrangement, but logic had flown out the window from the day she met EJ and he kissed her.

When they made their way to the reception area, they made the rounds, receiving congratulations as they greeted their guests. Most people present were important to the company, she knew, so she schmoozed working the crowd on EJ 's arm. Even her mother couldn't bring her down on her wedding day.

"Do you know what that dress does to me?" EJ whispered when they had a moment.

"I thought you might enjoy it."

"I enjoyed it like a starving man enjoys a feast, darling," he growled, the intensity in his voice making her desire flare.

He took a quick glance around and Sami followed his eyes realizing that whether coincidentally or by design, no one was paying them any attention. EJ stepped closer, his finger tracing the edge of her lace bodice, daringly touching her exposed flesh. Sami's body reacted immediately, nipples hardening against the fabric. She couldn't wear a bra with her dress, but with fabric lining the lace nothing was shown. However, it felt like such as flimsy barrier as EJ's questing finger slipped under the fabric, teasing lightly, in the presence of all their guests, her pebbling nipple.

"EJ," groaning out his name, she leaned her body into his, even as she should be pulling away.

Sami gave a grunt of frustration when the call of his name interrupted them. Withdrawing, he placed a kiss on her lips and whispered, 'later.' Sami's good mood went up in flames, however by the appearance of Mayor Woods and her mother.

EJ gripped her hand in his, his support, meaning the world to her and showing that she was right... good times and bad.

"Oh Sami," her mother greeted, exclaiming, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, mother," there was a stiff politeness in her voice that couldn't be misconstrued as warmth, but one would have a hard time saying she was cold.

EJ likewise greeted them the same way. They made small talk for a few moments, but the conversation was stilted.

Mayor Woods began, "Mr. Dimera, thank you for your invitation. Marlena here was kind enough to allow me to escort her since Sami's father could not make it."

"I'm sure." Sami watched as EJ remarked dryly, his disinterested gaze caught the eye of a waiter.

He grabbed two glasses of champagne, passing one to her.

The Mayor cleared his throat, "Yes, well. I'm sure you'll have so much to do in the coming months, settling in as C.E.O. But you're a step ahead of the rest already having the next mayor," he sent a wink her mother's way and Marlena smiled, "already in the family."

Sami fought the urge to let out a bitter laugh, and inform the mayor, she hadn't been part of that family for ten years. Instead, she let her husband- she loved that word- handle the man.

"Hmm," EJ hummed, "I prefer to think of my bride above all else today Anthony, if you'll excuse me."

"Yes, of course. Maybe an appointment would be best." His face became beet red

"My personal assistant handles all my meetings."

It was a brush off if Sami ever heard one and EJ excused them both, not once having acknowledged her other beyond the polite initial greeting and Sami couldn't help feeling just that bit smug.

"Thank you," She whispered leaning into him.

"You're welcome." He cupped her face in his palm running his thumb over her bottom lip. Sami bit him playfully on his finger and watched as his eyes darkened.

"Come now darling. Let's get this party started for I was being truthful. The only thing I want to think about today is you."


	18. The Wedding Night

Sami shrieked in surprise as without warning EJ scooped her up into his arms to carry her across the threshold.

The reception had gone forward in much the same vein as the wedding. Melanie and Philip spoke on their behalf and the two had many comical and sometimes embarrassing anecdotes. Then there was cake and the taste of EJ, dancing and exquisite food the chef had prepared. When they had finally ushered the remaining guests out, her husband had scooped her up.

"EJ!" Sami scolded even as she locked her arms around his neck.

"Yes, darling," he faked an innocent smile as he entered the mansion, "far be it from me to break from tradition."

"Indeed, sir," Harold cut in as he entered behind them, "the staff awaits you in the entryway for an official introduction to the new mistress of the house."

"What?" Sami asked, confused, eyes switching from EJ's scowl to Harold's stubborn expression.

Pushing against her husband's chest, she slid down, fixing her dress and turned to him for an explanation.

"It's an antiquated, tiresome," Harold discretely cleared his throat interrupting him, "tradition where the new wife is introduced to the staff of the house."

"But I've already been introduced to everyone."

"Not as Mrs. Dimera." He clarified, "Let's just get this over with or the old curmudgeon will never leave."

"Then by all means Harold lead the way."

"Very well, ma'am." He smiled at Sami before huffing at EJ.

It was slightly intimidating as each of the servants of the household stood in line from Harold to Mary, the housekeeper and the three women, Jane, Shirley and Clarissa who worked with her. They were a well oiled machine, doing a spectacular job with the cleaning and upkeep of the household. There was the chef and his two sous chefs, and even the mansion security. They greeted them all in turn offering heartfelt congratulations on their nuptials. When it was over, EJ pulled her up the stairs eagerly and Sami followed feeling a knot of excitement in her tummy.

"Give me a minute to freshen up," she said to EJ who nodded immediately.

Sami made her way to the bathroom, undoing her gown and slipping off her shoes. She had placed a little something special in there this morning. As she lifted the light fabric and held it against her skin, she prayed EJ liked it.

By the time EJ had discarded his jacket and shoes, untucked his pants and unbuttoned his shirt, the door to the bathroom had opened and his eyes widened and his breath stopped somewhere in the region of his chest as he took her in.

Samantha's hair, which had previously been pinned to her head was now flowing over her shoulders. He knew from experience how silky it was to touch. Her face was devoid of makeup and EJ thought he had never seen a more beautiful woman, but what really stole his breath was what she wore. A white bustier adorned her body, molding to the dips and curves of her breast and waist. The small matching panties barely covering, but not concealing that triangle of desire and it was completely transparent. EJ could see her ever part of her held up in offering as if to be worshiped.

EJ realized he had stood shell shocked for a long time as she shifted from foot to foot, nervously, as she stated, "If you don't like it, I can..."

"I love it," he responded hurriedly unable to conceal the need in his voice. Moving toward her, he held out his hand and guided her to the bed.

He could see her confusion as they simply lay facing each other, his hands trailing a path over her waist and hip.

"It bears saying, I want you Samantha, more with each passing breath, but there is no rush. We can watch a movie and cuddle as we have been doing these many nights together. It is completely up to you."

She shook her head, "I want this. I want you EJ, more than I've ever wanted anything. Make love to me EJ."

He watched her for a long moment, seeing the truth in her eyes, "Your wish is my command."

Sami didn't know what she expected, but the treasured way EJ made her feel surely wasn't it. Her only sexual encounter had been painful, with a lot of fumbling to boot, but with EJ it was completely different.

At first he simply looked, his eyes trailing her body like a caress. He began at her eyes staring for a long, intense moment that almost brought tears to her eyes, the intensity was something she hadn't experienced before. He didn't hide anything, but let her see his emotions, joy, happiness, hunger and need. She was enthralled by it.

Then he took in her lips, licking his own as he clearly thought about kissing her, and Sami wished he would, but he didn't instead he continued his perusal to her neck and collar, her breasts; that grew heavy, aching. She was breathing heavily just from this. EJ merely looked up at her face as he moved down the bed, and she knew what he wanted. Slowly parting her legs, she allowed him to settle between, her breaths rasping as she gripped the sheet.

Sami could feel his warm breath on her, he was close enough to do any of the myriad things she wished he would do, but he simply looked.

When she felt as though she couldn't take it anymore, that if he didn't do something she would scream, he surged up, wrapping her legs around his waist, his lips possessing hers. EJ devoured her mouth, nay, he destroyed her with skilled tongue and teeth, tasting every part of her mouth. Sami gave, opening up for his thrusting tongue as he ravaged.

Pulling away to gasp for breath, EJ took the opportunity to kiss and nip down her neck until he reached her breasts, laving her décolletage.

"EJ please," she begged, as her hips surged up to meet him.

He groaned loud and long, but still he continued, pulling at the straps of her lingerie until they fell off her shoulders, trapping her arms. He returned to his licking as she writhed beneath him, one hand coming up to tug on the other breast as he laved. When he was through he switched, taking long drafts as she moaned beneath him.

Finally, he kissed down toward her center, pulling on her panties as he went. Sami lifted her hips, needing release so badly she no longer cared.

"EJ!" She screamed as her desire peaked, but it was far from over.


	19. The Wedding Night (Part 2)

Sami reveled in the feel of EJ, spent and slick with sweat, lying intimately against her. After a while he forced his languid body up by his hands, in an effort to move off her, but she didn't want that. He felt amazing like this, hard, hot, pressing her into the mattress, the downy cushion of his chest hair against her own. Before she knew it, a noise of protest escaped her throat.

He smiled as he stopped mid motion. Looking into her eyes, he settled himself more comfortably between her legs. He was exactly where she wanted him to be. His hands crept up to the side of her face, smoothing an errant curl from her forehead.

"Are you alright?"

"More than." She admitted with a smile, his own blooming across his face.

EJ shifted his body up, his hips moving against hers, making an involuntary moan escape Sami's mouth.

His smile turned feral, "Give me a moment darling, even I need time to recover."

Sami blushed, as he chuckled, placing light kisses on her reddening cheeks.

"Was today everything you wanted?"

She looked up in surprise even more so that EJ seemed genuinely interested. Who was this man that not only made love to her like she was the most precious woman in the world, but also wanted to talk to her, to listen to her. He didn't shut down, pull away or drift off into a deep sleep as she had heard men did, but he held her, querying if their wedding (which had started as an agreement out of necessity), was all she had ever wanted.

"It was more than I ever dreamed, EJ."

"You looked stunning today," he whispered, his voice held a note of reverence.

Sami had to fight back tears because it wasn't just a complement or a line. He was sincere. Eyes meeting hers head on, she could see the truth in them.

"You were particularly occupied with one area of my dress." She teased, trying to lighten the mood before she started blubbering like a fool.

"You mean these beauties," he intimated her exposed breasts. "It's a good thing we didn't have a clergyman marrying us, one glimpse and the poor chap would rescind his vows."

"EJ!" She playfully slapped his arm.

"You have glorious breasts, darling, I think any man would have to be dead not to notice."

Fighting to keep the blush off her cheeks, she turned her head away, mock pouting, "I'm not talking to you."

"I guess I'll just have to amuse myself then." He responded as he dipped his head.

His type of amusement made Sami scream out in surprise and pleasure as he lightly bit at her.

"Shhh," he hushed her with a teasing lilt to his voice, "I'm amusing myself."

He traced open mouthed kisses along her the underside of her breast, sending a titillating sensation straight through her. Sami squirmed as he continued on, his amusement moving down her tummy stopping only to give a taunting lick at her navel.

She automatically opened her legs for him, the promise of his mouth on her too much to hold back, but he surprised her with his command, "On your knees."

...

EJ watched as Samantha's hooded eyes fluttered open, relishing the easy way she had spread her legs for him, eager for his tongue to fuck her into oblivion.

"On your knees," he repeated, sliding back to give her room and this time she obeyed.

EJ let out a line of curses as she finally got into position. She was every wet dream come to life. She was looking back, biting her lip, a hint of nervousness there and it was that innocence that held him in check.

He rose smoothing a hand down her back, his lips, placing soft kisses wherever his hands had been and he felt her relax. Samantha's sigh was one of pleasure as he continued his ministrations.

"Hold on darling." He commanded again, as she cried out, her arms, beginning to shake as he licked her.

She took his words to heart, placing her hands against the headboard and he didn't waste any time, thrusting into her. EJ was in heaven, it was excruciatingly good so he did it again and again. One hand found its way to the apex of her thighs, circling it as he drew her back against him, harder and faster until he could feel the tingling that raced up his spine.

"Samantha!" He roared.

It was too much, the sensations overwhelming his body, his arms gave out, both of them falling to the mattress with a soft 'oof.'

"Can't breathe," Samantha's voice came out muffled underneath him. EJ couldn't help his chuckle as he rolled off her, immediately pulling her into his arms.

After their breathing had returned to normal, his wife, minx that she was, turned to him and with a gleam in her eye, spoke, "I need a shower. Wanna help me get cleaned up?"


	20. The Wedding Night (Part 3)

"I can walk you know," Sami gave a token protest as EJ lifted her into his arms and walked to their bathroom.

She could call it theirs now, everything was theirs. It was an amazing feeling, though a little scary, to know that the man who held her was the one she was sharing everything with, even her body.

"I know you can," he answered, even as the hand not holding her up slid down her back, "But if I allowed you to walk, I couldn't do this."

Sami could hear the smirk in his voice as he slipped two fingers between her legs.

"You're so dirty, darling," he whispered, teasingly, as she squirmed, his fingers languidly playing with her.

"EJ!" She blushed even as a moan of pleasure escaped her mouth.

"We'll get rid of that blush yet, eh sweetheart?"

Sami buried her head further into his neck as his words inflamed her, even as they caused her flush to deepen. EJ just oozed sexuality and he was so open about it. The way he spoke, the way he touched her, there was no shyness or hesitancy in him.

As he withdrew his fingers from her body, Sami shivered with desire. Digging her fingers into his shoulders, she bit his neck to express her dissatisfaction at the halt in his touch. Sami felt the vibration through her as he let out a huff of laughter. Rearing back, she met his eyes with a pout on her lips, but with an answering smile he leaned forward to kiss it away.

EJ didn't release her even as he sat on the edge of the bathtub to fill it. He was so strong and Sami wondered how a man who spent his days in boardrooms and on conference calls could be so fit. She didn't dwell on it now, though, merely enjoyed the feel of his body, strong enough to hold and carry hers.

Snuggling once again into his warmth, she rested her head on his shoulder, waiting until the tub was full. The bathroom was becoming pleasantly warm, but the real heat was to be found in EJ's arms. Sami quirked an eyebrow in his direction as she felt the stirrings of his member against her.

"Again?" She whispered, part incredulous, but mostly intrigued.

"Your body is inspiring. I feel like I'm a randy teenager all over again."

Sami felt a little smug knowing she wasn't the only one drowning in this thing between them, that she, too, had an effect on him. Glancing back at the tub, she realized it was almost full. She pulled away, finally unwrapping her legs from around his waist.

Standing, she walked over to one of the cabinets, pulling her 'girly' bubble bath, and scented bath oils, wincing a little as an unfamiliar ache made itself known. Once she had poured her preferred scents in, she grasped EJ's fingers tugging him into the soothing bath behind her. Settling against his chest, she let the warmth soothe her deliciously begotten aches. EJ, it seemed, was content as she was with just this (despite the evidence of his desire jutting at her bottom), luxuriating in the warm water, fingers moving slowly over her skin. Sami purred in contentment, feeling a lot like a cat that got the cream, though a more accurate description would be the cat that ate the cream, and it was a description that was more suited to her lover. That thought had her a fighting a blush.

"You're blushing, what is it?" He inquired, his finger coming up to trail against her red cheek, proving she was unsuccessful in her attempts to will her blush away.

"I was just thinking that I feel a lot like the cat that got the cream."

"I think I'm the one that got the cream, darling."

"That's what made me blush."

The full-bellied laugh, he released did things to her stomach, and she wondered fleetingly if it would always be so.

"I told you, I'll get you yet."

She gave her own chuckle in response as his hands now trailed a little more deliberately over her skin.

Dipping his head, EJ whispered, "Don't worry, I have every intention of doing it again."

"EJ!"

The protest died on her lips as he effortlessly lifted her, a display that didn't go unnoticed by her libido, until her legs were on either side of him and she was straddling his hips. EJ didn't waste a moment, his large hands coming up to cup her. The oils made her skin, and his, slippery, so his fingers slid over her mounds easily. Sami's hips began to undulate of their own accord, searching, seeking, a reflex action as she became acutely aware of the aching emptiness between her legs. Determined to end her torment, her fingers slid down, grasping him, positioning herself over him, but EJ's hands on her hips stopped her mid motion. Eyes flying to his, she saw the teasing glint in them.

Uncaring that her words probably sounded more like a whine than a plea, she said, "EJ, please."

But still he held tightly to her, leaving her hovering, feeling that the end of her torment was mere inches away.

"Please," she pleaded, desperate for him, even as she tried to dislodge his hands, but he was as immovable as a brick wall.

"Please!" She pleaded once again and as if it was all he needed, he finally, finally let go, filling her up.

"Yes!" Sami screamed, overwhelmed by the feeling of him.

Using her knees, she rose up, releasing and then taking him into the cavern of her body once again. She continued that way, riding him for all she was worth, and when he would touch her, she slapped his hands away in a show of dominance she didn't know she had in her.

"God, Samantha!" He yelled overcome, and Sami was too far gone to pause, to stop, to care.

Their shouts reverberated off the walls, the sloshing of the water as it overflowed due to their rigorous movement, an accompaniment, but neither cared as they tumbled over into the sweet 'little death'.


End file.
